The Brightest Fire
by xXxRavenXDameonxXx
Summary: "Cinderpaw will never be a warrior now." These words have haunted Fireheart since Cinderpaw's accident, but what if he could change that? Everyone deserves a second chance, and Fireheart as well as StarClan themselves can see that of every body, no cat deserves this second chance more the Cinderpaw.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"This was never meant to happen..." Amber eyes darkened with worry and guilt as they looked down upon the broken gray form Fireheart had dutifully carried back to camp. Ears pressed flat with disbelief as it was mentioned that the young cat could never be a warrior.

"We underestimated Tigerstar's ambition." Another voice added to the first. "He doesn't care what sacrifices are made, as long as he can obtain the power he wants so desperately."

The first cat that had spoken, a beautiful tortoiseshell with soft amber eyes let a small sigh pass her lips. "But Yellowfang said it. She may never become a warrior, now…"

"Why not?" Both cats turned at the sound of a new voice, deep and strong as the cat it came from.

"Oakheart." The other cat seemed mildly disgruntled by the reddish-brown tom's arrival. "Why are you here? You have no business with ThunderClan."

"I could say the same to you, Raggedstar." Oakheart pointed out, his whiskers twitching. "Besides, I want to watch over those I love, too."

Raggedstar was quiet for a moment, before he snorted. "It's no wonder you became deputy, Oakheart. You would have made a fine leader."

The tortoiseshell shook her head. "Now's not the time or place to be discussing that…" She mewed quietly, looking back down on the limp bundle of fur settled in her old den—now Yellowfang's.

"You're right, Spottedleaf." Raggedstar bowed his head—almost as if in apology, though Spottedleaf would never call him out on it, since the old leader hardly displayed such emotions. "But there's nothing we can do here."

"Why not?" Oakheart objected hotly, lashing his tail as he fixed his own amber eyes on the young apprentice. "We've all said it—this wasn't supposed to happen. So why are we letting it?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "We cannot control them, Oakheart, that goes against everything they—and we—know."

"We heal leaders' wounds." He meowed.

"The wounds that killed them." Raggedstar had phased from remorse to exasperation, and Spottedleaf felt herself growing impatient as well. "And had she been a leader, and had this been a death-blow, we may have been able to do something. But-"

"Fine." Oakheart shrugged, catching both cats off guard. "We won't _heal_ her. But I won't just sit back and do nothing."

"Then what are you going to do…?" Spottedleaf's eyes were wide as she noticed the stubborn set to Oakheart's shoulders, and the flash of his amber eyes as he looked down at Cinderpaw.

"I'm going to help her. With me training her in her dreams, and your dearest Fireheart training her below, Cinderpaw will be a warrior in no time."

"But Oakheart-!" Her objection did no good, as the reddish brown tom was already bounding away. Slowly, she let her eyes wander back down to Cinderpaw, who was shifting fitfully in her sleep.

_Good luck, Oakheart… If anyone can help her, it's you… And if any cat could save her…_ She watched as Firheart pushed his way quietly into his apprentice's nest of bracken, his ears and tail low with the weight of his thoughts. _It's Fireheart._

* * *

So, this is the beginning of my first ever Fire X Cinder fic, and I am super excited! I got a review requesting a Fire X Cinder fic, and one also requesting a Swift X Bright fic, so I figured I would kill two birds with one stone. How much would change if Cinderpaw had been given the chance to recover? If her leg had healed properly and she had continued her training? For now, I'll just say… A lot xD Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I go on, I just wanted to make something a little more clear in response to a review—I am not writing this along the exact storyline of the actual series. I have only read the first 2 sets (the original prophecy, that follows Fireheart) and the New Prophecy. I read maybe 2 books of the Power of Three, and compared to the first 2 sets, I didn't like it as much. They were great, but I'm not willing to spend my (very little) money on them (yet, that may change in the future). So, no, the "Three" may not be born with my Fanfiction pairings, but that's not really part of my plan(: I personally love the Old Forest, and prefer to write for that set of cats… So… Yeah… Anyways! That was a whole lot of blah-blah (and I hate doing that at the beginning of a chapter) So without further ado, here's…

Chapter 1

Dark blue eyes fluttered open, clear and bright as they focused on the sunlit wings of the butterfly just in front of Cinderpaw's pink nose. Even as she watched it flutter in the wind, the apprentice felt a tickle in the back of her mind—as if there was something she should remember.

"Training!" The she-cat suddenly gasped, moving to leap from her nest, only to yelp in surprise as a fierce, unyielding pain shot through her left hind leg. Yellowfang was at her side in an instant, encouraging Cinderpaw to relax and lie down. Hesitantly, the small she-cat did as she was told, suddenly hyper-aware of the pain burning in her leg.

"How are you feeling?" Yellowfang's raspy voice seemed very far away, and it took Cinderpaw a moment to realize that the old medicine cat was speaking to her.

"F-Fine, I guess…" She finally mumbled, her gaze falling to rest on the mossy ground of the medicine den. Slowly, her memoried were returning to her. Disobeying Fireheart, rushing out to find Tigerclaw, the acrid stench of the Thunderpath, and the deafening screech of the monster's paws as it swerved and hit her. Somehow, she had survived.

"I'm just glad you're awake." Yellowfang sighed. "Now see if you can eat these herbs."

Cinderpaw wrinkled her nose at the bitter leaves placed at her paws. "They smell terrible…"

"But they'll help you. And right now, you need all the help you can get."

The young apprentice sighed, but obediently lapped up the sour leaves. Once she swallowed them—and was fairly certain they weren't going to come back up—she turned a curious look on Yellowfang. "When can I start training again?"

She saw it then. The slightest flicker in Yellowfang's wise amber eyes. A flicker that made her heart drop to her paws.

"Before we talk about training, let's just focus on stretching out that leg."

Cinderpaw nodded, absent-mindedlly doing as she was told and lying on her right side. On the medicine cat's command, she extended her leg, clenching her teeth together as she bit back a yowl of pain.

"Good job, Cinderpaw, you're doing great…" Yellowfang meowed. Cinderpaw tried, and tried again to repeat the stretches, but her leg had had enough. With a heavy sigh, the she-cat fell limp, her breath coming in short, sharp pants as she let her eyelids slip closed. Exaustion crashed over her in a wave—a wave swimming with doubt and uncertainty, and the one question that she couldn't bring herself to ask.

_Will I ever be a warrior…?_

* * *

Cinderpaw woke slowly, squeaking in surprise as she realized that instead of the shady medicine den, she was lying in the middle of a large, rolling field. Yellowfang was no where to be seen, and the strong, familiar scent of ThunderClan was gone. The air was clear and smelled of sky and starlight.

"Welcome, young Cinderpaw."

The young apprentice scrambled awkwardly to her paws, wincing visibly at the pain that shot up her leg even as she dreamt. Standing before her was a large tom with reddish brown fur that was dappled with starshine.

"W-Where am I?" Cinderpaw stammered, looking around with wide eyes.

The tom chuckled, his eyes shining with amusement. "No where particular." He shrugged. "You're dreaming."

"Dreaming?" She echoed in wonder. "Than are you…?"

"Oakheart." The great tom bowed his head. "The-"

"Deputy of RiverClan!" Cinderpaw gasped. "But you don't smell like and enemy warrior…"

Oakheart purred softly at the apprentice. "StarClan does not separate the clans by scent alone. We observe clan bounderies, yes, but we watch over all cats, of all clans."

"So why are you here…?" Her leg was beginning to stiffen and lock up, but she was still trying to recover from her initial shock.

"We witnessed your accident, Cinderpaw. And no cat is ready to see you give up on your dreams."

"But…" The small apprentice trailed off, a despondant tone in her small voice. "How can I ever be a warrior now…?"

"You may not." Oakheart's amber eyes were clear and serious. "But you'll never know if you don't fight."

Cinderpaw felt her heart punding in her chest. "Does this mean I can still be a warrior? I can still train?"

"If you're willing to work harder than any apprentice ever has, then I believe it's possible—as do all of the members of StarClan. Unless, of course," he added, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "You'd rather become a medicine cat?"

"No!" Cinderpaw exclaimed forcefully. "I want to be a warrior. I _will_ be a warrior!"

Oakheart's amber eyes flashed—so quickly Cinderpaw almost wondered if she was imagining things—before the great warrior stepped forward, resting his nose on the top of her head. "You have a great destiny before you, Cinderpaw… But remember it's not a path you have to walk alone—StarClan is with you. Always."

Darkness washed up around her, warm and comforting as the sunshine on a green-leaf daym pulling her softly into the folds of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2(:

When Cinderpaw woke again, she felt refreshed and new—even the pain in her leg dulling in comparison to the energy thrumming through her veins. Slowly, the gray she-cat pushed herself into a sitting position, awkwardly favoring her hind leg.

"Cinderpaw, you're awake!"

Before Cinderpaw could place the voice, she was nose to nose with her flame pelted mentor. "Fireheart!" Her gasped quickly morphed into a surprised purr.

"How do you feel?" The tom's eyes grew dark. "You've been sleeping for a while…"

"Have I?" The small apprentice tilted her head, her dream slowly returning to her. _That's right!_ She thought suddenly, before exclaiming loudly, "When can I start training again?!"

Fireheart blinked slowly. "Cinderpaw…" There was sympathy in his emerald eyes. Sympathy, pain—and even guilt. "You may never train again, you understand that… don't you?"

Cinderpaw shook her head. "No. I _can_ train."

The sympathy in his eyes grew deeper and Cinderpaw felt her gut clench. "Cinderpaw…"

"Why can't I?" She demanded. "Why can't I train with Brackenpaw?"

"This isn't just a nettle sting." The voice belonged to Yellowfang, as the old medicine cat padded into the medicine den. She dropped a pile of strong smelling herbs on the ground. "If it ever heals, it will never function like the other one."

"So? I can still defend my clan." Cinderpaw stood, trying hard not to wince. "We'll never know if I don't try!"

Both older cats exchanged a startled look. Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. "Alright then. If you want to train, then you will—but not yet."

Fireheart's eyes widened in surprise. "But-"

The old medicine cat flicked her tail for silence, before continuing. "When you can walk better, you can start walking around the camp, and when you can perform a balanced hunting crouch, you can return to full-time training.

Cinderpaw tilted her chin up, her blue eyes shining with determination. "Fine. That's what I'll do then." Fireheart jumped to his paws.

"And I'll help you!" Contrary to just moments before, Fireheart's eyes were blazing much like Cinderpaw's own.

The small apprentice nodded, feeling her spirit lifting. "Okay!"

Yellowfang sighed. "First you have to heal—so lay back down and eat your herbs."

* * *

"That's it, Cinderpaw, you're almost there…"

Breathing heavily, Cinderpaw hauled herself over the last stone on the ravine, immediately collapsing on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"You're not tired already, are you?" Cinderpaw opened her eyes again to see Oakheart's amber eyes shining just above her own, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"N-No!" Cinderpaw huffed, heaving herself to her paws. "What's next?" Her leg was burning, but her determination far outweighed the pain.

"Stretches." The reddish brown tom purred, slowly fading away. "Good job tonight, Cinderpaw…"

* * *

Cinderpaw opened her eyes moments later, the sweet scent of rabbit reaching her nose.

"Good morning, Cinderpaw." The dark gray she-cat blinked in surprise at the sight of her brother. He stood just a tail-length away, a rabbit at his paws. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Brackenpaw." Cinderpaw purred warmly. "Thank-you, that's just what I need right now." She stood slowly, holding back her wince and making her way to the fresh-kill, careful to lift her twisted hind leg with every step instead of letting it drag behind her. Brackenpaw touched his nose to her ear as she bent to eat.

"Fireheart told me." He meowed, sounding proud. "About your training plan."

Cinderpaw purred as she swallowing another bite. "It's brilliant, isn't it?" She mewed. "All I have to do is eat nasty herbs, walk around the camp, and perform a 'balanced hunting crouch' and we can train together again."

Brackenpaw gave an encouraging nod. "I just wish I could help more…"

"You can, mouse-brain." Cinderpaw finished her meal and sat up, swiping a startlingly pink tongue around her lips. "Train extra hard, and make me want to train harder so that we can hunt together again."

Her brother's amber eyes shone, and he nodded. "I will. Don't worry Cinderpaw." He touched noses with her. "We'll still be the best warriors ThunderClan has ever seen!"

A call from Graystripe had the golden tabby hurrying out, and Cinderpaw watching him with soft eyes. Brackenpaw was always there for her, no matter what. For a moment, she thought back to when she, her brother, and a few other kits had been stolen away to the ShadowClan camp. She barely remembered the incident now, but she did remember Brackenpaw being the strong one, protecting her and the others.

Shaking her head to clear the memories, Cinderpaw forced herself to stretch her stiffening leg out. Once it felt more reliable, she made her way into the clearing. Outside, the clan was busy, making the best out of the snow that was falling. Tigerclaw was still organizing the morning patrols, and Cinderpaw realized that this was the earliest she had woken up in days. Upon seeing her, Fireheart left the ring of warriors for a moment to join her outside the medicine den.

"I have to lead a hunting patrol." He meowed, flicking her shoulder with his tail-tip. "But I told Bluestar, and she agrees completely. She's glad to see you working so hard."

Cinderpaw blinked, turning to give him a surprised glance. "She is?"

The flame-pelted tom purred. "Oh yes." He stood, seeming to notice Sandstorm, Mousefur, and Thornpaw waiting for him. "We'll start working on walking around the camp as soon as I get back, so stretch that leg out!" He called over his shoulder as he bounded to the gorse tunnel. Cinderpaw sighed, calling a farewell before turning and limping back into the medicine den.

Yellowfang was waiting inside, sorting out Cinderpaw's herbs. "Here you are, Cinderpaw." She meowed, pushing them towards the small apprentice. Reminding herself that she _needed_ these to get back to training, Cinderpaw lapped them up, curling her lips in distaste.

"What are my stretches for today?" She finally mewed, laying down in the patch of grass near the center of the den.

"Well, if you're going to be walking around later," Yellowfang began, looking thoughtful. "We had better do them all."

Cinderpaw's dismayed groan was cut short by an exasperated cuff over her ear, and she felt her whiskers twitch in amusement. Sometimes, Yellowfang was so skeptical about her ecovery Cinderpaw felt the old she-cat was just waiting for her to fall over dead, but other times…

_Don't worry, Yellowfang!_ Cinderpaw locked her jaw as she forced her leg to bend, then straightened it. _I'll be the best warrior you've ever seen—even if I have to do it with three legs!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3!

Slowly—oh so slowly—Cinderpaw pulled herself forward. Step by steady step, she slunk beneath the trailing branches of a juniper bush, finally catching sight of the prey she had scented only moments prior. Her hind leg throbbed slightly, but not nearly enough to make her break form. Holding her breath, Cinderpaw shifted her weight, before launching forward, only to twist awkwardly as her leg gave out and land just a mouse-tail short, scaring the water vole away.

"Mouse-dung!" She spat, pulling herself unsteadily back to her paws. She heard Oakheart's sympathetic voice behind her.

"You almost had that one, Cinderpaw." He padded forward, touching his nose to her leg. "Maybe if you rest for a day, your leg will take a little more weight."

"I don't want to rest though!" Cinderpaw exclaimed, whirling to face him. "It's been a _moon_ and I've missed so much…"

"Oh? Like?" Oakheart seemed exasperated, but Cinderpaw went on anyways.

"Graystripe and Fireheart got into a huge fight behind the nursery, there was going to a raid on RiverClan, Brokenstar and his rogues attacked and Sandpaw and Dustpaw and Sand_storm_ and Dust_pelt_ now and I _missed_ it because of my injury…" With all of that out of her system, the fluffy she-cat drooped. "I was so eager at first, when it seemed like training was a real possibility, but it seems like now… Now I feel like it's just moving further and further away…"

Oakheart sighed. "You cannot lose hope, young Cinderpaw." He rumbled, bending to rasp his tongue across her ear. "Remember, there is a great destiny before you, but no one can place your paws on that path for you. But we _will_ walk beside you. Rest, now, and let your leg rest as well. Things like this take time, Cinderpaw, and determination that perhaps only you have."

Cinderpaw felt a heavy sigh leave her own lips as she complied, lying down in the soft grass and let sleep wash over her.

* * *

When she woke, she knew she had slept for longer than a day again, and had half the mind to go back to sleep and claw Oakheart over the ears for that, but a great commotion drew her towards the mouth of the medicine den.

"ShadowClan and RiverClan have joined together and now they're attacking the WindClan camp. We must help them." Bluestar was meowing. Warriors and elders alike were talking about the risks, and Cinderpaw made her way over just in time for them to race out of the gorse tunnel, leaving herself, Yellowfang, and Bluestar there in the clearing.

"Cinderpaw." Bluestar greeted her warmly. "I'm glad to see you moving around camp so much."

The small apprentice dipped her head respectfully. "I'm trying my best." She mewed, feeling a pang in her heart as she remembered her failed "hunt."

"When will she be back to real training?" Bluestar turned her wise blue gaze to Yellowfang who answered carefully,

"When I've seen a balanced hunting crouch."

"Very well then." Bluestar padded to the middle of the clearing, her eyes flashing. "Cinderpaw, pretend I'm a mouse."

Cinderpaw blinked incredulously at her leader. "What?"

The older she-cat beckoned her forward with her tail. "I'm a mouse. Hunt me."

Cinderpaw froze up, panic flashing through her veins. _What if I mess up? What if I can't do it…? With Bluestar and Yellowfang watching…_

She felt warmth at her side, and glanced over to see the slightest shimmer of Oakheart's starry pelt.

"_You can do this Cinderpaw… This is your chance. Remember what we've worked on…"_

Cinderpaw took a deep breath, but Yellowfang cut in. "Bluestar, isn't this a little…"

The blue-gray warrior shook her head. "Nonsense. This battle is very serious. But instead of letting it weigh heavy on our minds, we'll train. Now, Cinderpaw, a mouse won't wait all day."

With a start, Cinderpaw realized that despite the drama, it really was just morning. "Yes, Bluestar." She meowed, gauging the distance between herself and her "mouse." Bluestar's sharp eyes watched her every move, and Cinderpaw felt her heart racing as she sank into a slightly off-kilter hunting crouch.

"Relax." Bluestar commanded—almost the exact same thing Oakheart and Fireheart told her again and again while training. "Feel you weight shifting as you breathe."

Obediently, Cinderpaw took a deep breath, let her weight evenly fall on all four paws. Her legs barely hurt at the moment, her blood rushing in her ears.

_I can do this._ She told herself as moved slowly forward. She thought back to how Fireheart had said not to let her tail drag the ground—and how Oakheart mentioned not to let her injured leg slack. _I __will__ be a warrior…!_ She slid slowly forward, almost gliding across the well-worn clearing towards her target. When she felt she was close enough, and not too far away… She pounced, forcing her injured leg to put forth as much effort as her others, landing almost directly on top of Bluestar's shoulders.

"Excellent!" Bluestar purred, rolling out from under the smaller she-cat. Cinderpaw jumped to her paws, feeling as if she could fly. She whirled to face Yellowfang, who gave an approving nod.

"Congratulations, Cinderpaw. I'm releasing you from the medicine den. Starting tonight, you may sleep in the apprentice den again."

"Yes!" Cinderpaw cheered, jumping up and swatting at the falling snowflakes. She spun to face Bluestar again. "Thank-you, Bluestar! I… I had almost given up… But…"

Her leader padded forward and rested her tail on the smaller cat's shoulder, silencing her. "I know." She murmured. "But now is not the time to give up. Now is the time to train harder. You can do it, Cinderpaw. And Fireheart will help you every step of the way."

Cinderpaw purred as she thought of her flame-pelted mentor. _I can't wait to tell him!_

* * *

Hey guys! I haven't been posting much at the tops and bottoms of these chapters, but I just wanted to say, yeah, I kind of rushed to Cinderpaw getting back to full time training, but… I kind of wanted her to get her warrior name at the same time as Brackenpaw, so… yeah^^ Thanks for reading! Oh, and one question—Yes, Graystripe and Silverstream are seeing each other at this point. Yes, they're going to have Stormkit and Featherkit. But! My question is… Should Silverstream die, or join ThunderClan? Review what you think would be better(:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4*

A brisk wind blew through the trees, the dead branches rustling and rattling their protests—but new leaf was on its way. Cinderpaw could all but taste it.

"Hey, Brackenpaw, are you hibernating or something?" The dark gray she-cat teased, prodding her brother with an outstretched paw. With a good-natured growl, Brackenpaw jumped from his nest, bowling his sister over.

"Hey, Cinderpaw," he teased. "Aren't you already supposed to be at the training hollow?"

"Eep!" Cinderpaw yelped, squirming out from under her brother's paws. "That's right! Thanks, Brackenpaw! See you later!"

Without a single glance around, Cinderpaw bolted out of the apprentice den and through the gorse tunnel, grimacing only slightly as she bounded up the ravine. Slowly but surely, she was getting better. Yellowfang was even beginning to wonder if, soon, she wouldn't feel the pain at all.

When she skidded to a halt in the sandy hollow though, her leg was aching slightly, and Fireheart was sitting there with his tail curled neatly around his paws. "It's about time." He teased, getting up and padding over. "How's your leg?"

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes at the concern in his green gaze, but answered as honestly as she could. "It's only aching a little bit. I can still battle train."

Fireheart nodded. "Alright." He paced a few steps away from her, then crouched. "Attack me."

Slowly, Cinderpaw crouched as well, letting her sharp blue gaze travel over all of her possibilities. His shoulders were the obvious choice, but she was no fool—jumping was not her strong point, not with her leg still hurting. Instead she aimed low, letting her eyes stay locked on his shoulders. With an almost playful growl, she pounced, landing short of his paws by paw-step. Fireheart, seeming to be expecting her to aim for his shoulder, reared back onto his hind legs, and didn't have time to drop back down before Cinderpaw jumped again, knocking him back and pinning him down.

"Gotchya!" She mewed, moving to get off of him. Before she could, Fireheart rolled, knocking the breath out of her as he pinned her beneath his greater weight.

"Never let your guard down!" He crowed triumphantly, and she purred in amusement. It had been a few moons since she had gone back to full-time training, and to say that she missed it was an understatement. There was nothing Cinderpaw loved more, she realized, than patrolling the borders with Fireheart, and hunting for her clan.

Still purring in amusement, Fireheart let her up, his pelt brushing hers as he moved past her. Cinderpaw felt an unfamiliar electricity shoot through her fur, but tried to shake it off and pay attention to what Fireheart was saying.

"Let's hunt." He was mewing, climbing the side of the hollow. "If you want," his eyes flashed with mischief. "We'll see who can catch the most."

Cinderpaw hurried to catch up to him, wincing slightly as she joined him at the top of the sandy hollow. "You're on." She purred. "You may be big enough to beat me in a fight, but at hunting, I have the advantage."

Fireheart bent to rasp his tongue across her ear. "We'll just see about that."

Somewhat stunned by the unexpected gesture, Cinderpaw could only watch the ginger tom disappear into the forest, before remembering this was a _contest_.

_Just you wait!_ She thought with a huff, turning and heading in the opposite direction. _I'll show you!_

By sunhigh, Cinderpaw had caught three mice and a rabbit almost as big as she was, and was eager to see if her mentor had managed to catch more. She brought the mice back first, pleased to see Fireheart was already back, as well. He sat near fresh-kill pile, a mouse and two voles at his paws.

"A tie?" He offered, his tail curling in amusement.

"Nope!" Cinderpaw deposited her mice on the pile, flicking his nose with the tip of her tail. "I've still got one rabbit waiting to be collected."

Fireheart purred. "I guess you were right then." He touched his nose to the top of her head briefly, then padded back towards the exit. "I'll go get it. Bring those to the elders and get something to eat, then we'll continue our lesson."

"Yes, Fireheart." Cinderpaw did as she was told, picking up her mice and bringing them to the elders den. Thornpaw was there, depositing his prey, and between the two of them the elders had plenty.

"Hey, Cinderpaw." The younger apprentice greeted her warmly, his whiskers twitching. "How are things going with you and Fireheart?"

Cinderpaw felt her ears go hot in embarrassment. "W-What are you talking about?" She stammered, backing out of the elders den. Thornpaw went with her, joining her as she picking a piece of prey out of the pile and went to the tree stump to eat. The golden tabby rolled his eyes.

"Any cat could see the way he looks at you."

Cinderpaw blinked. "That way he looks at me…?"

Swiftpaw, who had only just joined them, rolled his amber eyes. "Yes, like you've leapt into the sky and replaced the moon or something."

Cinderpaw rolled her own eyes at this. "Yeah, right." She muttered skeptically. But her paws were tingling. _What is this feeling…?_

She glanced up as Fireheart padded back into camp and deposited her rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. He looked in her direction, and the dark gray she-cat looked back down at her paws, earning amused purrs from her companions.

"Oh, shut it." She growled, tearing a bite out of her vole.

"You'll be a warrior soon." Thornpaw sounded slightly jealous, but his eyes still sparked with laughter.

"Shush, no I won't." That thought also made her paws tingle. Swiftpaw gave her a nudge.

"Sure you will. And then we will…" He trailed off as Brightpaw padded past, joining Whitestorm and Tigerclaw at the gorse tunnel. "Hi, Brightpaw!" He called.

"Hey!" Brightpaw waved her tail as she went past, and Swiftpaw sighed.

"Forget Fireheart—how about how _you_ look at Brightpaw!" Cinderpaw purred, giving her den-mate a good-natured nudge of her own. Noticing that Fireheart was finishing his own meal fairly quickly, Cinderpaw finished her own a just a few more bites.

"Well," she stood and stretched. "I guess I'll see you all later." The two toms called good-byes after her. Though she was still flustered by their teasing, another, more prominent thought had worked its way into her mind.

_Will I really be a warrior soon?!_

* * *

Hey! So, pretty soon, I'm going to veer away from the main story line, so that's just a little warning(: I hope you're all enjoying it, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think(: I'm always open to suggestions and ideas—and along with my question from my previous chapter about Silverstream, now I'm kind of wondering: Should I change Cinderpaw's warrior name, or leave it? Same with Brightpaw. And if anyone wants to put in suggestions for Swiftpaw's warrior name, I would definitely appreciate it! Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5(:

Slowly, the weather was getting warmer. Cinderpaw loved this time the best, she decided as she stretched out across the SunningRocks. The time right between leaf-bare and green-leaf, when it wasn't cold, and it wasn't hot, and all over there were signs of life.

"Alright, lazy fur-ball." Cinderpaw didn't open her eyes as Fireheart nudged her with his paw. "Time to keep patrolling."

Still, the dark gray she-cat lay quietly, letting her tail-tip flick lazily in the dancing sunlight.

"Alright." Fireheart sighed. "You asked for it." Just as the ginger tom prepared to pounce, Cinderpaw rolled to the side and sprang up, taking her mentor by surprise and pinning him to the ground.

"Never let your guard down." She mimicked one of his favorite sayings. Fireheart purred, pushing her off just as Runningwind returned, a huge rabbit in his jaws.

"We can share." The tabby suggested. "There's plenty here, and the clan's already eaten."

"That's great!" Cinderpaw purred. Runningwind nudged the rabbit closer, and Cinderpaw ate her small share, then let the toms have their fill.

"Alright." Fireheart repeated. "Let's get going."

With a nod, Cinderpaw fell into step behind Fireheart and Runningwind, letting the older warriors lead the way—even though she knew the boundries as well as she knew the apprentice's den. _Me and Brackenpaw will be warriors soon for sure!_

Though, she had had her doubts after Fireheart and Graystripe had been caught feeding RiverClan. She and Brackenpaw had both suffered for days with little to no training because Tigerclaw had told them that, "While Firepaw and Graypaw learn their lessons, you will be mentored by myself and Darkstripe." But instead of training them, they took them on forever long patrols and _tested_ them, as if Fireheart and Graystripe weren't doing a good enough job.

Cinderpaw sighed as she remembered the amused glances she got when Fireheart had asked (since he was only going to be there a few days) to share her nest. Swiftpaw and Thornpaw were _never_ going to let her live that down. Now though…

Cinderpaw had hardly noticed they were all the way back at the ravine until Fireheart asked if she was okay. She nodded, and followed Runningwind through the gorse tunnel. Already, cats chosen to go to the gathering were milling about anxiously, and Cinderpaw felt herself sigh. Even though she was older, Swiftpaw was going instead. This was going to be Brackenpaw's second. Fireheart seemed to understand her quiet sigh, turning and resting his tail on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." He meowed. "You'll get your chance."

Cinderpaw sighed again. "Yeah… I know…"

"Tonight." Fireheart added, his eyes flashing.

"Yeah… Wait, what?" Cinderpaw whirled to face him, and Fireheart purred.

"I spoke with Bluestar, she said she's very proud of how far you've come, and wants you to attend tonight."

"Yes!" She cheered openly, and Fireheart's tail curled in amusement.

"We should eat before we go." He added, then, with a softer look, "Want to share?" Cinderpaw felt her heart stutter in her chest and her head spin.

"S-sure…!" She stammered, following her mentor to the fresh-kill pile and allowing him to choose a large water vole for them to eat.

Feeling somewhat self-concious, she followed him back to the edge of the camp, in the shade, and crouched beside him to eat. Almost immediately, she felt at ease, eating quickly and quietly beside the flame-pelted tom. As she finished, she licked her lips, then sat up, turning so that her formerly injured leg was more comfortable and beginning to wash Fireheart's shoulders. The older warrior let out a content purr as he finished his half of the meal, and for all Cinderpaw cared, they could have skipped the gathering.

"ThunderClan!" Bluestar called from the gorse tunnel. "We depart for FourTrees."

Cinderpaw jumped to her feet, filled with excitement again. "Let's go!" She exclaimed, racing after her brother and the rest of the ThunderClan patrol, and amused Fireheart on her heels. She found herself walking between Brackenpaw and Fireheart, and realized that both toms were very calm, where she was almost bursting out of her fur. At the top of the slope, Bluestar paused, turning to face her clan.

"You are _not_ to speak of Brokentail. It has been a moon since the last gathering, and I fear they may still be suspicious. It is of no business to the other clans, and both WindClan and ShadowClan harbor deep hatred for him—as is their right. But to speak of it tonight is to invite trouble, and that is trouble we do not want. Understood?" There was a murmur of agreement, and with a brief nod, Bluestar turned and led them down into the clearing.

"There's so many cats!" Cinderpaw exclaimed in awe, looking around.

"Yes," Fireheart answered. "And this is only RiverClan and WindClan."

Opening her mouth slightly to taste the air, Cinderpaw realized Fireheart was right—ShadowClan's sharp stench was not yet present.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends in WindClan." Fireheart motioned for him to follow her, and Cinderpaw gave him a small nod, trying not to lose sight of his ginger pelt in the thick mass of cats. Soon, they were in front of a smaller group of cats, smelling of both RiverClan and WindClan.

"Fireheart!" A light brown tabby tom welcomed him warmly. "And this must be your apprentice."

Fireheart nodded. "Onewhisker, this is Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw, this is a good friend of mine, Onewhisker." Onewhisker nodded, then flicked his tail towards the RiverClan tom sitting beside him.

"This is Loudbelly."

They all exchanged greetings, but before any other news could be shared, ShadowClan rushed into the clearing, and Nightstar wasted no time in scrambling onto the Great Rock and yowling for the Gathering to start. He didn't wait for any of the other leaders to speak, but marched forward, stiff legged and bristling to address the clans.

He began to speak of Brokentail, and Cinderpaw felt her heart drop. They knew. Before she could turn and ask Fireheart how this happened, Nightstar stepped forward and yowled, "ThunerClan is sheltering Brokenstar!"

What followed was a chaotic argument that made Cinderpaw wish she had in fact missed this gathering, until Bluestar brought a fierce end to it and Crookedstar stepped forward to speak. Cinderpaw let a relieved sigh pass her lips, but she could tell Firestar was still tense. Afterwards, Crookedstar offered to let ThunderClan use their territory to get home, and Cinderpaw shot a sly glance at Fireheart.

He seemed not to notice though, concerned with keeping a watchful eye on Bluestar. Cinderpaw felt apprehension settling in her gut. She had a bad feeling about this whole thing—Nightstar was going to try something. She just knew it. But looking around at the grim faces of her Clan-mates, it was easy to tell they were all thinking the same thing.

_Don't worry, Nightstar,_ she thought, holding her chin a little higher. _We'll be ready!_

* * *

Soo I got a liiiittle bit lazy with the gathering… and forgot to mention in one of the previous chapters that yes, when the rogues attacked, they _did_ still shelter Brockentail. I hope you guys don't let my lazy chapter scare you aware, because soon… oh, very, very soon… =} lol. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think for Swiftpaw, Brightpaw, and Cinderpaw's warrior names(:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6!

As soon as they returned to camp, Bluestar called her senior warriors to her den to discuss the events of the gathering. Cinderpaw sighed, noticing Thornpaw and Swiftpaw waiting outside the apprentice den for her and Brackenpaw to tell them all about the gathering.

Fireheart paused beside her, and rasped his tongue over her ear. "Good night, Cinderpaw." He murmured, not giving her a chance to respond as he padded away to the warriors' den. Another sigh passed her lips, and she followed Brackenpaw to the apprentice den, instantly bombarded with questions. She yawned, and seeming to get the hint, Brackenpaw sat down with the younger apprentices and began to tell of Nightstar's accusations. With a grateful flick of her tail, Cinderpaw curled up in her nest and fell asleep, dreaming of basking in the warmth of SunningRocks and hunting alongside Fireheart.

When Cinderpaw pushed her way out of the apprentice den the next morning, the camp was buzzing with activity. Brightpaw and Swiftpaw were making their way slowly around the camp boundaries, filling in any gaps in the protective wall with twigs and leaves, and a hunting patrol was just leaving, Dustpelt at its head, followed by Runningwind, Mousefur, and Thornpaw. Graystripe was nowhere to be seen, and Brackenpaw was leaving with the dawn patrol—which was led by Whitestorm.

She bounded over to Fireheart. "What's the plan for today, Fireheart?" The mewed, looking up at her mentor.

"Swiftpaw and Brightpaw are repairing the camp walls, and Brackenpaw is on patrol this morning, so it's up to you and Thornpaw to feed the elders. We'll be going hunting now." He flicked his ears towards the gorse tunnel as he spoke, and Cinderpaw followed him to the entrance.

"Alright!" She hurried up the ravine, then looked back down at him. "Meet back at sunhigh?"

Fireheart nodded. "Sunhigh." With a flick of his tail, the ginger tom vanished into the new leaf undergrowth, and Cinderpaw jumped down the other side of the ravine and headed deeper into their territory. Shae had already caught a mouse and a sparrow, when the breaking of a twig cought her attention.

Ears pricked, she climbed the nearest tree, hardly favoring her leg at all as she pulled herself onto a sturdy branch. There, just a few fox-lengths away from where she had been moments prior, was a huge patrol of ShadowClan and WindClan warriors. She recognized both Tallstar and Nightstar from the night before, as well as Fireheart's friend, Onewhisker.

_They're attacking our camp…!_

Cinderpaw held her breath as they filed past her hiding spot, before leaping down from the tree and bolting in the direction she had seen Fireheart disappear in. She had just picked upon his scent trail when she barreled into another cat, staggering back and shaking her head.

"Brackenpaw!" Her brother blinked wide amber eyes at her, putting down the mouse he was carrying, but she shook her head. "There's no time to talk! ShadowClan and WindClan are attacking our camp, and I have to go find Fireheart and tell him and you _have_ to go get the rest of your patrol because there's a _ton_ of warriors!" She spat it all out as quickly as she could, and Brackenpaw's eyes grew wider and wider until, with a small nod, he left his mouse there and tore back through the trees. Cinderpaw turned back to her own frantic search, finally spotting Fireheart's flame colored pelt.

"Fireheart!" She called. She didn't even notice the flutter of wings as the bird he had been carefully stalking escaped him, letting out a loud alarm cry as it went. Fireheart whirled to face her, his tail-tip twitching in agitation, until he seemed to notice her panic.

"Cinderpaw, what's-"

"ShadowClan and WindClan are on their way to attack our camp! I ran into Brackenpaw on the way here and toldhim to go get his patrol, but-" He slapped his tail over her mouth, cutting her off.

"Good job, Cinderpaw." He meowed. "We need to get back to camp—now."

With a nod, she followed him back to the camp, reaching the gorse tunnel in a matter of moments. Fireheart paused, his ears pricked, listening intently. "They haven't reached the camp yet…" He murmured. Cinderpaw felt a flash of fear, worried that they had heard her running to find help.

"I know I saw them…!" She insisted. "They-"

Before she could finish, a vicious yowl split the air, and Fireheart turned and pushed her through the gorse tunnel, following close behind.

"ThunderClan!" He yowled. "ShadowClan and WindClan are attacking!" Tigerclaw bounded forward, followed by Longtail.

"What?" The great tabby demanded.

Cinderpaw stepped forward. "I saw them." She meowed desperately. "Nightstar and Tallstar—all of them, heading to our camp!"

Tigerclaw growled. "They've come for Brokentail." Then louder, "To me, ThunderClan!" HE began charging to the gorse tunnel. "Don't let a single mange-pelt into our camp!"

The warriors left at camp—which was alarmingly few, charged after him, and Cinderpaw's eyes widened as she heard the ragged cry of, "Kill Brokenstar!"

Fireheart rushed back out, and Cinderpaw followed, aware that Bluestar was right behind them. Out on the ravine, it was a battle almost for life and death. With a quick glance around, she noticed Thornpaw struggling against a large ShadowClan tom, and hissing fury she leapt to his aid, landing a solid blow on the enemy warrior's shoulder as Thornpaw sank his teeth into his hind leg. The cat refused to give up, though, trying to shake them away and push into the gorse tunnel. Cinderpaw growled, taking her chance as Thornpaw distracted the tom to jump onto his shoulders, clinging on and giving him a vicious bite on the ear. With a yowl, the warrior finally pulled away, running back into the forest. Before she could look for another enemy, another cat was upon her, sharp claws digging into her shoulders as she hissed and tore free, whirling to face WindClan apprentice. She jumped to attack him, but another cat swiped at her ears, and she found herself in an impossible fight against the apprentice and another ShadowClan warrior. To her dismay, she found herself getting pushed slowly back down the ravine, towards the gorse tunnel, before she heard Bluestar's call of, "They're pushing through the wall—Fall back! Defend the camp!"

Tearing herself out of the mass of writhing cats, Cinderpaw followed Longtail and Fireheart back through the tunnel, running out into the open clearing and whirling to face them. Fireheart's pelt brushed hers, and she felt energy spark through her veins. No cat was going to get away with attacking _their_ camp.

Soon, the clearing looked much like the ravine, and Cinderpaw found herself fighting side-by-side with her brother against Nightstar himself as Fireheart tackled Tallstar to the ground. _This is hopeless!_ She thought, desperately battling any cat that tried to pass her and her brother. Then Dustpelt's patrol returned, fresh warriors throwing themselves into the fight, beginning to turn the tide of the battle.

"Stay strong!" She heard Tigerclaw growl. "Drive them back!"

With a surge of fury, Cinderpaw did just that, leaping onto the back of Onewhisker and giving him a vicious bite on the shoulder. In moments, the enemy clans were fleeing, leaving the ThunderClan camp nearly destroyed, and the warriors nearly defeated. Despite the victory, the warriors all looked grim. Brakenpaw stood beside her, and she gave his shoulder a lick.

"You fought like a LionClan cat." She meowed, blinking warmly at him. Then Fireheart approached.

"You both fought like warriors."

As Cinderpaw's heart filled with joy at his, Fireheart stepped forward and rested his muzzle against hers, and suddenly, the world was spinning. Fireheart seemed about to say something, but Tigerclaw's growl interrupted him.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, and Cinderpaw and Fireheart both turned to see Graystripe deposit a couple of plump mice on the fresh kill pile.

"Hunting." He answered, his eyes wide. "What happened here?"

"ShadowClan and RiverClan attacked." Tigerclaw looked furious, and Cinderpaw couldn't help but to feel bad for him. "And we needed every warrior-"

"It's not his fault he was gone." Fireheart stepped forward, and Bluestar stepped between her deputy and the flame pelted warrior.

"Enough." She rasped. She sounded tired, and her blue-gray pelt was torn. "The prey is welcome, young Graystripe. Since you've escaped without injury, I'll need you to go back out and patrol the border—make sure every enemy warrior is gone."

Graystripe nodded. "Of course." He meowed. "I'll be back in a heartbeat." With that, he turned and dashed back out of the camp, and Cinderpaw watched Tigerclaw's amber glare follow him. Before she could comment on that to Fireheart, Yellowfang was at her side.

"How was it?" she asked gruffly, pressing a wad of cobwebs to the slash on Cinderpaw's slender shoulder.

"How was what?" Cinderpaw blinked at the old medicine cat.

"Fighting for your clan, like you've always wanted." She rubbed a poultice into Cinderpaw's wound, and the apprentice winced at the sting.

"It was exhilarating." She meowed. "The blood was rushing in my ears, and all that mattered was defending our camp, and…"

Yellowfang purred in amusement, then flicked her tail across Cinderpaw's mouth. "You really were meant to be a warrior, young Cinderpaw." Her yellow eyes locked onto something over Cinderpaw's shoulder, and she turned to see Fireheart meeting Graystripe at the gorse tunnel as he returned, talking quietly with him and motioning first her, and then Brackenpaw.

"And it seems now may be the time…"

Cinderpaw's eyes grew wide, and she watched disbelievingly as Fireheart and Graystripe went to speak with Bluestar beneath the Great Rock. After a moment, she padded out to the middle of the clearing, summoning the clan with her ritualistic words, thought all but the queens and elders were already gathered.

"Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, step forward."

Brackenpaw's eyes shot wide, and Cinderpaw felt electricity shoot through her veins. They obeyed, standing together in front of Bluestar—in front of all of ThunderClan.

"It was thanks to both of you that we had any kind of warning today." She began. "Cinderpaw, you saw the intruders and wasted no time alerting us—and Brackenpaw, running to find every patrol we had out so that we could properly defend out camp. You have both fought like warriors, and it's time you both earned your warrior names." She paused, gazing momentarily up at the sky. "I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways lf your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked at Brackenpaw, then Cinderpaw. "Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Brackenpaw meowed. Cinderpaw felt her legs trembling with excitement as she echoed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Brackenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brackenfur. StarClan honors your forethought and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She rested her graying muzzle on the top of his head, and he respectfully licked her shoulder. "Cinderpaw," she turned to the small, dark gray apprentice and Cinderpaw felt her heart soar. "From this moment you will be known as Cindercloud. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Brackenfur! Cindercloud! Brackenfur! Cindercloud!" Fireheart was among the first to call her new name, and Cindercloud felt a purr rising in her chest as the ginger tom pressed close against her flank. For amoment, she felt another brush of fur against her own, and recognized the starry pelt of Oakheart.

"_You did it."_ He whispered, his amber eyes glowing with pride. _"You've become a warrior._" Cindercloud blinked gratefully at the StarClan warrior. Without him, it never would have been possible. _Thank-you, Oakheart…_

"Now you have to sit vigil." Sandstorm was meowing to Brackenfur. "Thank StarClan, we all get to rest easy tonight!"

Fireheart purred and licked Cindercloud's ears as the crowd dispersed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cindercloud."

With a purr of her own, she nodded, aware of her vigil of silence. She sat, side by side with her brother, her heart still pounding. Just last leaf-bare, she had feared that she would never be a warrior. But now, her leg was almost perfect again, and she carried all of the pride and responsibilities that a warrior name brought.

_I'll be the best warrior the forest has ever seen!_

* * *

Thanks to my guest reviewer for the suggestion of Cindercloud, I really liked that one(: This chapter was pretty long, but bear with me, because there's more drama to come! And maybe… (Just maybe) kits;P Thanks for reading! Still looking for names for Swiftpaw and Brightpaw(:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7(:

It warmed Cindercloud's heart when, after sitting a long vigil wrapped in cobwebs, Fireheart had already made a nest for her—right beside his own. As she slipped in after being relieved by Whitestorm, a soft purr grew in her chest. Fireheart was washing, probably preparing for a hunt, and she joined him as Brackenfur made his own nest.

"How was your vigil?" He asked warmly, pausing in his washing to rasp his tongue over her ear.

"Long." She admitted with a yawn. "I could sleep for a moon!"

Fireheart's tail curled in amusement, and he touched his nose to hers briefly. "Get some rest. Maybe we can hunt together later?"

Cindercloud nodded. "Sure." She curled up in her new nest, drowsiness crashing over her as her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

She woke again around sunhigh, feeling refreshed, and ready to start her full-time warrior duties. _No more hunting for the elders!_

"Cindercloud!" Mousefur summoned her with a flick of her tail, and the gray warrior bounded across the clearing to meet her and Thornpaw. "Are you up for a hunt? Tigerclaw wants me to take a patrol, but I'm sure you can handle yourself while I train Thornpaw?"

"Sure!" Cindercloud nodded, following her senior warrior out of the camp. The damage was still visible on the camp walls, but with new-leaf only just beginning, Cindercloud knew their natural barriers would grow back soon enough. As soon as they cleared the ravine, they split up, and Cindercloud headed towards Sunningrocks. On the way, she caught a mouse, and as she got closer, she scented water vole. But even stronger than the water vole, was the heavy scent of RiverClan.

_That's strange…_ She thought quietly, cautiously sliding forward. She totally forgot about the water vole when she spotted Graystripe—and the silver tabby that had pulled him from the water so many moons ago. Ever so quietly, she slipped away, feeling utterly stunned. After back up into the trees again, she turned around, and ran right into Fireheart.

"Hey, Cindercloud." He greeted her, looking puzzled at the look on her face. "Did something happen?"

Cindercloud blinked, unsure whether or not to tell the flame-pelted tom what she had seen. Then she found herself blurting it out. "I saw Graystripe with that RiverClan warrior!"

Fireheart's eyes shot wide, and he slapped his tail across her mouth. "Shh!"

Cindercloud blinked, shaking her head. "You _knew_?"

Fireheart sighed. "It's been going on for a while, but Cindercloud, you can't say anything…! Please…"

The dark gray she-cat sighed, giving him a small nod. "Alright. I won't." Then her whiskers twitched. "Don't tell me you're hiding a secret relationship with an enemy she-cat too?" She teased, flicking his shoulder with her tail-tip. To her surprise, Fireheart gave her a warm look.

"That's ridiculous." He murmured, resting his muzzle against her own. "The only she-cat I want a relationship with is you."

Cindercloud felt her ears flush in embarrassment, but her heart was pounding. "Fireheart…" She purred, pushing her nose into his fur. "You stupid fur-ball…"

They stood there for a moment, before Fireheart sighed. "I should really get back to hunting."

Cindercloud's tail curled. "Want to hunt together? I'm on patrol with Mousefur, but she's teaching Thornpaw right now."

"First one to catch three pieces of prey wins." Firestar meowed. And then, "Go!"

For once, Fireheart beat her in a hunting competition, but Cindercloud forgave him when he offered to share the large rabbit he had caught. Depositing her own prey in the pile of fresh-kill, Cindercloud joined him just outside of the warriors' den. All around, there was an air of tranquility. The Clan went about its duties, the older kits—Brindleface's pale gray tom and she-kit—tumbled and played outside of the nursery, the elders lay in the sunlight gossiping, and Whitestorm was getting ready to lead the sunhigh patrol, Brightpaw, Longtail, and Swiftpaw joining him. As Cindercloud watched, she saw Tigerclaw push his way through the gorse tunnel, stalking to the fresh-kill pile and depositing a squirrel and a blackbird, before taking a mouse off the pile and going to Bluestar's den.

Feeling Fireheart tense at the sight of their deputy, Cindercloud thought better than to ask him about it, and instead let out a soft purr. "Brindleface's kits should be apprenticed soon, don't you think?"

Fireheart relaxed again, his eyes glowing as he watched the two kits play. "Yeah," he agreed. "I wonder who their mentors will be." He shot a meaningful glance at her, and Cindercloud snorted.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "There are plenty more experienced warriors than me, Fireheart. I'd bet a mouse that Dustpelt gets Ashkit and Sandstorm gets Fernkit."

The flame-pelted tom nodded. "You're on, then."

"Who do _you_ think will mentor them?" Cindercloud gave the older warrior a disbelieving look, and he shrugged.

"If I had to guess…" He drawled, gazing around the camp. "I would say… Dustpelt and Sandstorm." Cindercloud began to roll her eyes, but Fireheart stopped her with a raised paw. "Dustpelt will get Fernpaw, and Sandstorm will have Ashpaw."

"Alright." The she-cat stood, stretching. "You're on. And I'm expecting a really juicy mouse here in the next moon."

Fireheart purred in amusement, standing beside her. "Shall we go out again?" He flicked his tail towards the fresh-kill pile. "If we go out again, every cat could get two pieces tonight."

"Let's do it." Cindercloud purred, bounding towards the gorse tunnel. "Whoever catches the most wins!" As she made her way out into the forest again, Cindercloud couldn't help but to feel reassured. They had survived the attack from WindClan and ShadowClan, now they could recover. With the new-leaf growth filling the forest with life, it was easy for her to see many moons of peace before them.

_I just hope it stays this way… At least for a little while longer…_

* * *

Kind of short compared to the last few chapters, huh? Well, it was kind of a filler, so I guess that's alright ^^''' lol. Let me know what you guys think, and I'm still open to names for Swiftpaw and Brightpaw, if anyone has any suggestions(: Until the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8!

"Good catch!"

Cindercloud turned—freshly killed squirrel in her jaws—to see Longtail padding towards her, Swfitpaw on his heels.

"Yeah," Swiftpaw added, nudging her shoulder playfully. "It never saw you coming."

The dark gray warrior purred, burying her prey at the roots of a tree to come back for later. "Thanks." She finally managed, letting out a sigh. Longtail's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Maybe we should take a break." He suggested, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Swftpaw's tail curled, and Cindercloud resisted the urge to cuff her friend over the ears. Still, she _was_ tired…

"I guess a little break won't hurt…" She finally muttered, grimacing as Longtail and Swiftpaw shared another amused glance before padding between the nearby bushes and into a shaded clearing. "You two stop slacking and catch some fresh-kill for the clan, will you?" Cindercloud teased, moving to lie down in the dappled sunlight at the edge of the clearing.

Swiftpaw rolled his eyes, but sat alert near the roots of a tree, obviously looking for mice, while Longtail flicked his ears in agreement and padded further along, sitting in a similar fashion, his mouth open to taste the air. After a moment, Cindercloud allowed herself to relax, letting the familiar scents and sounds of the forest soothe her mind, slipping very nearly into sleep before the scent of mouse washed over her senses.

"You should probably eat something." Swiftpaw's amber eyes still glowed with faint amusement, but he seemed genuinely concerned.

"I haven't contributed to the fresh-kill pile yet." Cindercloud blinked up at her friend, and the black and white tom rolled his eyes.

"You're not a warrior right now, you're a queen. You're supposed to eat first."

Cindercloud sat up quickly, cuffing the tom over the ear playfully. "Hush…!" She meowed. "I didn't tell you just so that you could yowl it to the entire Clan!" She could hear Longtail's amused purr as he carried a sparrow back and sat down in front of her.

"He's right, though." The pale warrior chided teasingly. "You're a queen now."

The dark gray she-cat rolled her eyes. "Now you, too, Longtail."

"Eat up." Swiftpaw pushed the mouse towards her, and Cindercloud took a grudging bite. It was then that she realized how hungry she was, devouring the fresh-kill in just a few swallows. Swiftpaw and Longtail watched with twitching whiskers, but she knew their teasing was good natured. For a few moons now, the clans had been at peace. It was a somewhat uneasy peace, but it was peace. And just as new-leaf warmed into green-leaf, Cindercloud was surprised to discover that she was expecting kits—Fireheart's kits.

"I still can't believe you haven't told him." Swiftpaw stretched luxuriously, and Cindercloud scuffled her paws a bit.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

To this, mentor and apprentice exchanged an obviously skeptical look. "With the way he's been looking out for you lately, any cat could guess he already knows." Longtail rolled his eyes, as if exasperated by the other warrior's behavior. Though he had been slow in accepting Fireheart, Cindercloud hoped the pale tabby was seeing beyond that now, as distanced himself from Tigerclaw to train with Swiftpaw more.

The she-cat sighed. "You think so?"

Swiftpaw nodded. "Definitely. So you may as well tell him and move along to the _nursery_."

Cindercloud cuffed him over the ears again. "Shut it!"

Longtail flicked his tail. "If you've rested enough, it's almost sunhigh; we should get back."

Swiftpaw and Cindercloud nodded, and the patrol gathered up the fresh-kill they had caught and returned to camp. Still feeling tired from her _almost_ nap, Cindercloud decided to rest a while, making her way on drowsy paws to the warriors' den. On her way, she remembered Swiftpaw teasing her about the nursery. _I guess I will need to move there soon, won't I?_ Cindercloud felt a thrill of excitement as she turned towards the nursery, catching sight of Ashkit and Fernkit playing—imagining her and Fireheart's kits' first time out of the nursery…

Without realizing it, Cindercloud found her feet carrying her to the bramble thicket, mewing a warm greeting to Brindleface as she sat beside the tabby queen to watch the kits play.

"They'll be apprenticed soon, won't they?" She asked, motioning the speckled kits.

"Yes." Brindleface replied, her voice warm with pride. "But not before you move to the nursery."

Cindercloud sighed. "How did you know?"

To this, the older queen purred, blinked fondly at dark gray she-cat. "After so long, you just know."

Cindercloud considered this for a moment, before blurting suddenly, "Is it hard?"

Brindleface seemed somewhat surprised by her question. "Is what hard?"

"Leaving your warrior duties…" Cindercloud trailed off for a moment. "Not patrolling, or hunting…"

Brindleface gave an understanding purr. "Oh, that. Yes, I suppose it's a little hard to adjust to, but…" Her gaze fell back to her kits, and Cindercloud felt her paws tingling with excitement again. "It's worth it."

"Thank-you," Cindercloud mewed, catching sight of Fireheart as he made his way through the gorse tunnel, just getting done with the sunhigh patrol, Brackenfur and Graystripe at his heels.

"Cindercloud!" Fireheart seemed to see her at the same time, bounding across the camp and greeting her with a gentle touch of his nose to hers. "How do you feel?"

The dark gray she-cat fought a sigh, but still ended up still rolling her eyes slightly. "I'm fine, Fireheart." She meowed. "But, there's something I wanted to tell you…"

The flame-pelted tom blinked curiously at her. "You know you can tell me anything, Cindercloud…" He murmured, licking her ears affectionately.

"I know, stupid fur-ball." She purred, accepting his open affection. "Fireheart, I'm-"

"Fireheart!" Tigerclaw was stalking across the clearing towards them, his amber eyes sharp and cold. "Hunting patrol. Now."

Fireheart seemed ready to object, but Cindercloud cut in, "I'll go with you."

The great tabby deputy turned his amber gaze on the young warrior, his ears flicking. "It's about time you started taking a break, Cindercloud." He rumbled. _Of course,_ Cindercloud thought, _Longtail would have told him…_

"Yes, Tigerclaw…" She sighed. Tigerclaw seemed satisfied, turning and prowling away again.

"I suppose I should be off then…" Fireheart mumbled, moving to pull away from her.

"Wait, Fireheart!" Cindercloud stepped forward, gazing up into Fireheart's emerald eyes. "I'll be sleeping in the nursery from now on." She mewed, summoning all of her courage. Fireheart seemed mildly surprised, and a little alarmed.

"Why? Is your leg hurting you again? Will you be alright?"

With an exasperated sigh and an amused twitch of her whiskers, Cindercloud slapped her tail over the ginger tom's mouth. "No, mouse-brain." She blinked warmly at him. "I'm expecting kits Fireheart—your kits."

Cindercloud had never felt so happy in her life than when Fireheart let out a deep, rumbling purr, pressing close against her lithe frame.

"I can't wait…!" He murmured, covering her ears with licks.

"Neither can I," Cindercloud admitted, feeling as if she could fly.

_Our kits will be the best warriors the forest has ever seen…!_

* * *

Well, well! Look who's moving into the nursery! :P Soon, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw will be warriors, so if you guys still want a say in their names, now would be the time to suggest them(: Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9(:

Cindercloud sighed, watching Goldenflower's kits fondly while the older queen left to stretch her legs. The dark gray she-cat couldn't blame her—the nursery was getting full.

"Cindercloud?"

"Hm?" She turned to see that Tawnykit had abandoned her game with Bramblekit to approach her. The small tortoiseshell looked up at her with bright green eyes.

"Ashkit said he's going to be an apprentice soon. Does that mean we will, too?" Despite the hope blazing in her eyes, Cindercloud gave her a sympathetic purr.

"I'm afraid not." She mewed gently.

"Why not?" Bramblekit demanded, his amber eyes flashing.

Cindercloud flicked the young tom with her tail-tip. "Because you're a few moons younger than Ashkit and Fernkit. Even though you're den-mates, you have to wait for your sixth moon to become an apprentice."

The young kits sighed, and Tawnykit crawled over to Cindercloud's nest and lay next to her, touching her rounded stomach curiously with her nose. "When will your kits be born?" She asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Leaf-fall is what Yellowfang keeps saying." The dark gray queen sighed. Willowpelt purred sleepily, "Yellowfang is very good with kits. If she says leaf-fall, she must be very certain."

While Tawnykit seemed ready to fall asleep lying next to Cindercloud, Bramblekit was peeking curiously at Willowpelt's newborn kits. "They won't be apprentices until a long time after us, right?"

Willowpelt nodded, purring softly as she gave each of her small kits a gentle lick.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Cindercloud pricked her ears, slowly standing and pushing her way out of the nursery, promising Willowpelt to tell her what was going on when she returned. Tawnykit and Bramblekit scrambled after her, and sat beside the young queen just outside the nursery as the rest of the Clan assembled.

"The nursery has been bountiful." Bluestar purred, looking fondly towards the swath of brambles, before returning her gaze to her gathered clan. "It's getting full and crowded, and what better way to help than to begin the training of two new warriors?"

The clan cheered, and Bramblekit huffed in jealousy. If she weren't going to be nursing her own kits, Cindercloud would have loved to train the young tabby. Ashkit and Fernkit were exchanging excited glances, and Fireheart shot the young queen a meaningful glance. Their bet was still on.

"Ashkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Dustpelt, Redtail taught you well, and you have grown into a fine warrior that is more than ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on all of your courage and skill to this young cat."

Dustpelt puffed his chest out with pride, stepping forward and touching noses with the smaller gray tom, before leading him to the edge of the crowd.

"Fernkit, from this moment forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Sandstorm, you are also ready for your first apprentice. I hope you will pass on all of your wit and quick-thinking to your apprentice."

Sandstorm stepped forward, mewing a few soft words of encouragement to her gentle apprentice as she touched noses with her, and led her to the edge of the crowd beside Dustpelt and Ashpaw.

"Ashpaw! Fernpaw!"

Cindercloud curled her tail in amusement as the Clan's cheers died off and Fireheart made his way towards her. She greeted him with a lick on his cheek, and he sighed.

"I expect a really juicy mouse by sunset." Cindercloud purred, touching her nose to Fireheart's.

"Alright, alright." He consented, his whiskers twitching. "You'll have it."

Goldenflower padded over as they were speaking, greeting Cindercloud with a lick between her ears and a grateful blink. "Thank-you for watching them." She purred.

"Any time." Cindercloud answered, cuffing Bramblekit fondly over the ears as he pounced after her tail.

"When I'm an apprentice, I want Cindercloud to be my mentor!" Tawnykit announced. Bramblekit huffed, "No! She's going to be _my_ mentor. Right, Cindercloud?"

Fireheart's whiskers were twitching, and Cindercloud sighed. "I'm still going to be in the nursery when you two are apprenticed."

"Aww…" Tawnykit whined. "But Cindercloud…!"

Bramblekit flicked his ears. "So? I'll still be your apprentice. I'll help you take care of the kits."

"Yeah!" Tawnykit suddenly brightened, then turned to Goldenflower. "Can we, Mother?"

"I'm afraid not." Goldenflower admitted regretfully. "But I'm sure your mentors will both be excellent."

The kits sighed, and followed their mother back into the nursery. Graystripe approached then, his amber eyes bright. "Want to go hunting, Fireheart?" The flame-pelted tom nodded, then turned back to Cindercloud. "I'll get you that mouse."

"Good." Cindercloud purred, touching noses with him one last time before slipped back into the nursery.

True to his word, Fireheart slipped into the nursery at meal time, the plumpest mouse Cindercloud had ever seen in his jaws. "For you." He bowed his head theatrically, and Cindercloud rolled her eyes. Fireheart settled down next to her while she ate, grooming her shoulders gently. After a while, Cindercloud yawned, and Fireheart got up to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Cindercloud." He murmured, giving her ear one last lick.

"Yeah," the young queen yawned again. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Cindercloud woke early the next morning, an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. _Something's wrong…_ She glanced around, but Goldenflower and Willowpelt were both sleeping soundly, as were the kits. _How strange…_

There was a faint light, and Cinderloud blinked. _It can't be dawn already…_ Just as she was about to give up and go back to sleep, yowling broke out in the camp. Moments later, Tigerclaw thrust his head into the nursery. "There's a fire in the forest, it's reached our camp. Wake them, we must leave!"

Cindercloud was frozen in fear for a moment, before she suddenly sprang to her paws. "Goldenflower, Willowpelt!" She nudged each queen in turn. "There's a fire! We have to go!" Almost instantly, the other queens were stirring, blinking for a moment or two before Cindercloud's words sunk in.

Longtail pushed his way into the nursery. "Give me a kit to carry." He demanded, and Willowpelt instantly pushed one of the gray kits towards him. She took the tortoiseshell in her mouth, and Goldenflower grabbed the other tom.

"Tawnykit, Bramblekit, stay with me!" Cindercloud meowed desperately, pushing the two kits out of the nursery in front of her. Once outside of the tangle of brambles, Cindercloud's heart all but stopped. At the edge of their camp and moving forward, was a giant wall of flame, turning everything in its path to ash.

_StarClan help us!_

* * *

Uh-oh! (: I know, I'm twisting the story around a little bit, but don't worry, with any luck it'll all work out in the end(: Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! Until the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Fireheart was at her side in an instant. "Cindercloud!" He exclaimed, nudging her towards the gorse tunnel. "Cindercloud, you have to go!"

She nodded, and gathering Tawnykit and Bramblekit with a sweep of her tail, she joined the throng of cats trying to press out of the camp's narrow entrance.

"Queens and elders first!" Tigerclaw was suddenly there, thrusting his way through the mass of terrified cats, herding the elders in front of him. "Quickly!"

After the elders had made it out, Goldenflower left, Willowpelt's kit gripped tightly in her jaws. Longtail went next, Willowpelt unwilling to leave until all of her kits were safe. Cindercloud ushered Goldenflower's kit after them, the smoke already beginning to stain their pelts. She coughed passing through the gorse tunnel. The fire was moving too quickly for them to outrun. _StarClan, where are you?!_

Behind them, the warriors were rushing out, now, and Brackenfur caught up to Cindercloud, helping her along and keeping an eye on the kits. The smoke was thick and heavy, making it hard to breathe. Bluestar pushed her way through the ranks of her warriors, her eyes jumping from one to the next as if trying to make sure they were all there.

"To Sunningrocks!" The blue-gray she-cat yowled. Tigerclaw echoed her call, and the clan moved immediately. Cindercloud paused to glance back, her eyes widening in terror as she saw Brightpaw still scrambling up the ravine—and the tree devoured by bright orange flames that fell, blocking her only exit.

"Brightpaw!" Cindercloud turned her head, to see Swiftpaw, his amber eyes wide, before they narrowed and he whispered, "I'm coming!"

"Swiftpaw!" She gasped. "No, you can't-" But Fireheart was beside her, urging her forward. She followed numbly. _Swiftpaw…_ Tawnykit and Bramblekit kept up well enough, Fireheart and Brackenfur helping her nudge them along until they reached Sunningrocks.

"We're not safe here." Whitestorm was meowing to Tigerclaw and Bluestar. "The fire is still coming."

"We'll cross the river."

Cindercloud's eyes shot wide. "Cross the river?" She rasped, thinking not only of Tawnykit and Bramblekit, and Willowpelt's kits, but of her own, still unborn kits as well. She realized the wasn't the only reluctant cat, many of them pacing the shoreline uneasily. Not a heartbeat later, they didn't have tim to think about it, as the roaring fire broke through the trees next to the Sunningrocks.

"Go!" Bluestar yowled, running to the bank and pushing the elders into the shallows.

"Help them cross!" Whitestorm called.

"Carry the kits!" Mousefur added, helping Smallear into the current. Brackenfur picked up Tawnykit, and before Fireheart could, Tigerclaw scooped up his son and bounded into the river. "Stay close to me," Fireheart murmured, ready to help Cindercloud across. The young queen nodded, but there was a heavy fear in her heart.

Gathering all of her courage, she waded into the deeper water, gasping at the chill that soaked into her belly fur. Fireheart was at her shoulder, supporting her as she tried vainly to paddle across the deepest portion of the river.

_I'm not going to make it!_ She realized, fear striking her heart. Fatigue washed over her, and with a few, weak thrusts of her paws, her head slipped under. "Cindercloud!"

For a while, Cindercloud struggled to break the surface again, desperate to save herself and her kits. But her legs felt like they were made of stone, and her lungs ached from breathing smoke. _Is this it…?_ She thought of her injury on the Thunderpath, and working so hard to become an apprentice again—then of her warrior ceremony, standing proudly next to her brother. Then of Fireheart. Fireheart and his bright green eyes and their unborn kits. _No…!_ She thought desperately, beginning to struggle again. As she churned feebly at the rushing water, she felt teeth at her scruff, and then her head was above the water.

Taking in large, shuddering breaths, Cindercloud tried her best to flounder to the shore, the strong grip on her fur helping her stay afloat until her paws were on the pebbly ground of the shallows. She stumbled forward, coughing up water and Fireheart rushed to her side. "Oh, Cindercloud…" He purred, licking her ears. His legs were shaking. "I thought I lost you when you went under, andI tried so hard to save you, and…" He trailed off, his eyes locking on something over her shoulder. Cindercloud turned, blinking first in surprise, then in gratitude as she recognized the silver tabby she-cat Graystripe had been meeting up with.

"Thank-you, Silverstream." Fireheart mewed thickly, before turning back to nosing Cindercloud all over. Cindercloud stammered a small thank-you, turning to the river to see that most of the ThunderClan cats had finished crossing, RiverClan warriors weaving amongst them and helping them out of the shallows. Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and Leopardstar were talking nearby, and Cindercloud followed Fireheart to huddle with the rest of the ThunderClan cats under a great willow tree.

As she sat down, feeling as if her legs wouldn't hold her any more, she caught a flash of white, turning to see Swfitpaw, Brightpaw limp in his jaws struggling towards the river. "Swiftpaw!" She gasped, leaping to her paws again. "S-Someone has to help him!" She looked around desperately, but Silverstream and a strong, blue-gray tom were already bounding back to the river, crossing quickly and helping the two apprentices across. Graystripe was watching with a look of awe in his amber eyes.

"Isn't she great…?"

Fireheart rolled his eyes, and Cindercloud rushed over to her two friends, Thornpaw on her heels. "Swiftpaw, are you alright?" The black and white tom nodded, coughing slightly, before nudging Brightpaw. The smaller she-cat merely coughed, and Yellowfang was at her side in an instant.

"Back up," she commanded sharply. "Give her some space."

With a sigh, Cindercloud obliged, moving instead to go check on Goldenflower and Willowpelt. Before she could, Bluestar approached them.

"RiverClan has been kind enough to offer us shelter until the fire dies down. Stay close, and watch out for eachother."

As they trudged towards the RiverClan camp, it began to rain. Cinderpaw shivered. They had been in a drought for so long, normally the cold rain would be welcome. But now, it seemed too little, too late, and made her paws feel that much heavier. Silverstream moved to walk beside her, seeming concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, touching her nose to her shoulder. "We're almost there. Mudfur can check on you, and get you some soothing herbs. That must have been terrifying."

Cindercloud blinked gratefully at her. "Thank-you… Silverstream, right?"

The pretty silver tabby nodded. "I'm expecting kits as well." She purred. "But I only recently found out."

For a moment, Cindercloud was shocked. _Graystripe's__ kits?!_ But she forced the emotion down to purr instead. "It's exciting, isn't it?"

"Very." Silverstream agreed, glancing in Graystripe's direction, though Cindercloud pretended not to notice.

When they reached the camp, Bluestar left Tigerclaw in charge while she went to speak with Crookedstar, and Fireheart made his way back to Cindercloud's side as Silverstream left.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, touching his nose to hers.

"Yes,"Cindercloud answered. "I think so." Yellowfang and Mudfur—RiverClan's medicine cat—were weaving amongst the smoke-stained cats, tending to them and giving out herbs to soothe their nerves. "I'm just tired, that's all…" With that, she yawned, scouting a dry place next to Goldenflower and her kits to lie down, and curling up with Fireheart at her side.

"I hope we can go home soon…" She whispered as sleep overcame her. She fell asleep to Fireheart's purr of agreement.

She woke again when the moon was high in the sky, to Fireheart and Graystripe speaking quietly.

"You won't believe what Silverstream's just told me!" Graystripe was murmuring excitedly. "She's expecting my kits!"

* * *

Voila! They all made it safely out of the fire(: Or did they? ^^ You'll find out soon enough(: Thanks again for reading guys, and I can't wait to upload the next chapter! So until then, happy reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11!

It rained until sunhigh of the next day, and as Cindercloud did her best to wash the smoke from her fur (though she'd been trying unsuccessfully since she had first woken up) Silverstream approached her with a plump water vole in her jaws.

"Is that for me?" Cindercloud blinked in surprise.

"Yes." Silverstream purred. "I noticed you didn't take anything last night, and you gave what Fireheart brought you to the older kits." She flicked her tail towards Tawnykit and Bramblekit as she spoke, and Cindercloud sighed fondly.

"They needed it more than I did." She mewed.

"Maybe then," Silverstream countered. "But now you need to eat something."

With a good-natured roll of her eyes, Cindercloud complied, taking a small bite out of the plump water vole. That was when she realized how hungry she really was, though she forced herself to take slow bites, as to not get a stomach ache.

Silverstream sat with her, asking a multitude of questions that Cindercloud remembered asking Brindleface not so long ago. Now, she answered them in much the same way, careful not to mention Graystripe for fear of the silver tabby queen finding out that she knew.

As she finished her meal, Cindercloud caught sight of Swiftpaw, encouraging Brightpaw to eat. The ginger and white apprentice had inhaled a lot of smoke, but thanks to Mudfur's herbs, was recovering quickly. It was easy to tell all of the ThunderClan cats were on edge though, and Cindercloud was fearful of how long they would be stuck here. She didn't want to have her kits in RiverClan's camp. She wanted to be safe at home, in her soft, mossy nest in their bramble nursery.

Fireheart and Graystripe approached them, and Cindercloud noticed the excited glance Silverstream shared with her mate.

"We've been told to go scout the territory." Fireheart told them. Cindercloud nodded, standing to touch noses with her mate.

"Be careful." She mewed softly.

"Don't worry!" Graystripe purred. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

Silverstream let a soft purr of amusement slide, and Cindercloud found herself purring as well. As the two toms left, Cindercloud turned back to Silverstream, and had to stop herself short. She had been about to ask Silverstream if she was excited to go home. In just a day, Cindercloud found herself thinking of Graystripe's mate as more of a clan-mate than an enemy warrior. A blue-gray RiverClan queen called to Silverstream, and with a warm good-bye, the silver tabby padded away.

Cindercloud shook her head. Graystripe's openness towards the she-cat was contagious. Goldenflower took the tabby's place beside her, her kits racing to Cindercloud's side and coming to a quick stop, careful not to disturb her rounded stomach.

"How are you feeling?" The older queen asked, gently touch her tail to Cindercloud's flank.

"Better, now that I've eaten." She admitted.

Bramblekit gazed up at her with big amber eyes. "When can we go home, Cindercloud?"

The dark gray queen sighed. "When Bluestar says we can."

As she mentioned her, their leader strolled towards them, looking calm and collected as ever. "Cindercloud." She dipped her head to touch her nose to the young queen's ear. "How are you feeling?"

Cindercloud sighed. Pretty soon, the entire clan was going to have asked. "Better." She mewed, then, "But, Bluestar, I have to tell you something."

The blue-gray she-cat motioned for her to go on, and Cindercloud continued, "I know I'm not his mentor, and it's not really my place, but Swiftpaw was probably the bravest cat during that fire."

Bluestar tipped her head to the side. "Oh?"

"Yes." She agreed. "As we were running down the ravine, Brightpaw fell behind, and a burning tree fell and blocked her path. Swiftpaw went back for her, and saved her life."

Bluestar listened carefully to her words, before nodding slowly. "An action fit for a warrior. Thank-you for sharing this with me, Cindercloud. I'll speak with Longtail about it now."

Cindercloud nodded, and Goldenflower purred. "You're a good friend, Cindercloud. You'll make a great mother when the time comes."

Cindercloud felt her heart warm at the praise, thanking the pale tabby queen. A thrill of excitement worked its way into her chest, though it was tempered by her fear for their home. _Or what's left of it, anyway…_

Fireheart and Graystripe returned as the sun was setting, covered in ash but otherwise unharmed.

"There's not much left," Cindercloud hear Fireheart reporting to Tigerclaw and Bluestar. "But the fire is gone. We can return home tomorrow."

Graystripe nodded. "There's a small strip of forest near Fourtrees that the fire didn't touch. There should be fresh-kill there."

Tigerclaw nodded, and Bluestar stepped forward to address the Clan. "We will return home tomorrow." She announced.

Leopardfur stepped forward then. "Eat your fill tonight." She added. "Crookedstar is concerned with a prey shortage after the fire, so we will share what we have tonight." She shot a meaningful glance at Fireheart and Graystripe, who both shuffled their paws.

Moments later, Silverstream approached carrying a fish and a water vole. "Do you mind…?" she asked, almost shyly.

"Not at all," Cindercloud purred, inviting the silver tabby to join her with a wave of her tail. Goldenflower joined them as well, with Tawnykit and Bramblekit, who were settling down to share their own water vole.

Shortly after they ate, Bluestar urged her Clan to rest well, and the ThunderClan cats all huddled together in their shelter at the edge of RiverClan's camp, the queens and elders towards the center and the warriors on the outside, as if RiverClan posed some kind of threat. Fireheart managed to sleep next to Cindercloud, and the young queen found that his presence made it much easier to rest in the still-unfamiliar camp. _Tomorrow, we'll be home…_

* * *

As excited as she had been before they left, Cindercloud felt her heart drop as they reached the river, staring in stunned silence at what was left of their beautiful forest. However, as she crossed the stepping stones, she forced herself to think positive thoughts. No matter how bad it was, ThunderClan would recover.

When they reached the camp, it was a little harder to think so positively. "Great StarClan…" she heard Goldenflower exhale quietly. There was almost nothing left.

"We need hunting patrols." Tigerclaw growled. "Darkstripe, Longtail, take two cats each."

The two warriors nodded, and split up, Darkstripe calling to Dustpelt and Ashpaw, while Longtail took Swiftpaw and Brackenfur.

"We need shelter." Willowpelt mewed, gazing forlornly at the burnt brambles that once made the nursery. "At least until the brambles grow back…"

"If they grow back…" Bramblekit muttered.

Cindercloud took a deep breath. "They will." She mewed. "It's still green-leaf. They'll have plenty of time until leaf-fall and leaf-bare to grow back."

"And they'll grow back stronger than before." Bluestar added, getting the attention of all of ThunderClan. "As will ThunderClan." Tigerclaw's eyes flashed, so quickly Cindercloud had to wonder if she was imagining things, before he turned to Thornpaw and Brightpaw.

"Fetch bedding for the queens and elders." He rumbled. "We must begin rebuilding at once."

Cindercloud sighed, looking around the ruined camp again. _StarClan, we're going to need all the help we can get to rebuild this…_ She felt a small pressure, like that of a small, small paw press against her side, and thrill shot through her. _But I know we can do it._

* * *

Alright! So there's that chapter out of the way… I received a review that kind of reminded me that I was neglecting Tigerclaw's part in the story, for so people who were wondering—don't worry, he's not good. Not even close. But I moved the storyline a little bit, and I needed him to be in the Clan a little longer. Don't fear—he's only acting "nice deputy." I've finally decided on Swiftpaw's warrior name, and a kind reviewer helped me to decide to leave Brightpaw's, but let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome(:


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cindercloud yawned, flicking her ears curiously at the sound of Bluestar's summons. _Are Bramblekit and Tawnykit finally going to be apprenticed?_ She stood slowly, her belly very round with the kits she carried, and exited carefully through the re-growing brambles.

"Any day now, huh?" She was greeted by Swiftstep—who had been made a warrior the day after they returned to the camp from RiverClan's territory.

"I hope so." She huffed, sitting awkwardly due to her stomach. Another moon had come and gone, and leaf-fall was upon them. The clan had done well to recover, but traces of soot still dusted the forest, and the cats were skinny from a lack of prey. "If this goes on much longer," she added, "I'm going to die of boredom."

Swiftstep gave her a sympathetic look, and Bluestar began speaking.

"This morning's dawn patrol brought back some troubling news. Dustpelt told me that they've scented rogues on our territory. You did not see them, but you said there appeared to be a good number?"

Dustpelt stood and nodded. "Yes. There were a lot of scents mingled there, as if a large group had stayed there for a time."

Ashpaw, who sat beside his mentor, wrinkled his nose. "They smelled of crowfood and the Thunderpath." Longtail, the third cat on the patrol, nodded his own agreement.

Bluestar dipped her head gravely. "You are to keep your eyes and ears open for any signs of them. Rogues are not welcome on ThunderClan territory—especially not now."

"Which reminds me, Bluestar," Tigerclaw stepped forward his amber eyes sharp. "I've scented RiverClan across ThunderClan's border—multiple times now. What are we to do about this?"

Bluestar looked troubled. "You are not the first cat to speak of this, Tigerclaw. So keep that in mind as well. RiverClan are bound to be seeking payment for their help during the fire. We must let them know that while we are grateful, they are not welcome here."

Mews of consent and approval rippled through the Clan, and Cindercloud cast a curious glance at Fireheart, who was whispering urgently in Graystripe's ear.

"If anyone sees so much as a glimpse of rogues or enemy warriors on ThunderClan territory, you know what to do." With that, Bluestar slid off of the Highrock, and the clan dispersed. Tigerclaw gathered Whitestorm and Brightpaw for a sunhigh patrol, and Darkstripe pulled together a hunting patrol with Runningwind and Swiftstep. Fireheart joined Cindercloud when Swiftstep left.

"Fancy anything particular for supper tonight?"

Cindercloud's whiskers twitched in amusement. "And if I do? Are you going to stay out there hunting until you catch it?"

Fireheart purred. "Maybe."

"Blue squirrel."

Frieheart rolled his eyes, but his tail curled. "Nice try."

Cindercloud sighed. "A cat can dream, can't she?" The flame-pelted tom licked her ear, before calling to Graystripe and Brackenfur and leaving on a hunting patrol of his own. Cindercloud sighed. _I'm definitely going to die of boredom._

* * *

By the time Fireheart and his patrol got back, the sun was slipping down behind the trees, taking most of the warmth with it. With a small shiver, Cindercloud realized that the leaf-fall chill was finally beginning hit.

Fireheart padded over to her, dropping a squirrel at her paws. "It's not blue, but…"

Cindercloud purred. "Thank-you, Fireheart." They ate together in a companionable silence, Cindercloud not having time to utter a word as she inhaled the squirrel. It wasn't the plumpest meal she'd eaten, and with a regretful sigh, she amended that with leaf-fall setting in, prey was bound to get thinner.

"Fireheart!" Tigerclaw stalked over to them, and Cindercloud felt Fireheart press closer against her swollen flank. "Evening patrol with Sandstorm and Fernpaw. Now."

"Yes, Tigerclaw." Fireheart muttered, standing up. "I'll see you later, Cindercloud." He sighed, licking her ear before turning and leaving to meet Sandstorm and her apprentice at the gorse tunnel.

Cindercloud sighed, getting up and stretching, careful as ever of her stomach. Feeling tired, she decided to go ahead and sleep, turning and pushing her way into the nursery. Willowpelt was already settled in her nest, and Goldenflower's kits were curled in their mother's nest, obediently sleeping (or pretending to do so) as their mother went to the dirt-place.

"Getting some sleep?" Willowpelt asked, sounding drowsy herself.

"Hopefully." Cindercloud answered, circling her nest slowly a few times before lying down. As she did so, a pang shot through her stomach, and the dark gray queen shifted uncomfortably. After a moment, another—this one much worse—followed the first. Willowpelt pricked her ears as Cindercloud whimpered softly, slowly getting up and joining her. After a moment's pause, she suddenly whispered, "The kits are coming…!"

Cindercloud felt her heart pounding in her chest. "They are?" She squeaked, blinking wide blue eyes as the older queen.

"Yes," Willowpelt breathed. "Stay here, I'll go get Yellowfang."

As soon as the older queen was gone, Bramblekit and Tawnykit were up, asking far too many questions, far too quickly. Cindercloud was trying her best to just keep breathing, and before she knew it, Yellowfang was beside her.

"Alright, Cindercloud, are you ready to have some kits?" The old she-cat pressed her paws gently against her swollen stomach, before nodded. "Everything will be fine, we'll be done before you can say 'mouse'."

"Really?" Tawnykit piped up.

Yellowfang growled, motioning to Willowpelt. "Get them out of here."

"Yes, Yellowfang." Willowpelt quickly did as she was told, ushering the older kits out.

"Now take deep breaths, Cindercloud, and when I say so, push like StarClan themselves came down and told you to…" Cindercloud managed a small nod through the pain, and as the next ripples passed through her flank, Yellowfang mewed, "Push!"

Never in her life had Cindercloud imagined this being so hard. Now she knew why queens were so well taken care of. But before she knew it, Yellowfang was announcing the birth of her third and final kit.

"Congratulations, Cindercloud." Yellowfang purred. "You've done great."

Cindercloud lay still for a moment, trying to catch her breath before she raised her head, blinking warmly at the three small kits that Yellowfang guided to her stomach. "Two toms and a she-cat." The old medicine cat mewed. Purring loudly, Cindercloud nosed all of them in turn. First, the dark ginger tom, his fur a rich, reddish orange as it dried. Then, his brother, with a pale silver tabby coat that still looked as dark as Cindercloud's own in most places. Finally, their much smaller sister, with a dark, dark gray pelt. As she watched with veiled concern, Yellowfang bent and sniffed the small she-cat again.

"Is she alright?" Cindercloud mewed, noticing while her other two kits were mewling and squirming closer, while the smallest kit let out only one pathetic mewl, before laying still. Cindercloud felt a paralyzing fear strike her heart, chilling her to the bone.

"I'm sorry, Cindercloud…" Yellowfang murmured, touching her nose to the still kit. "We've lost her."

"No…" Cindercloud whispered. Willowpelt moved closer, resting her tail across the younger queen's shoulders as she tipped back her head and wailed.

"Hush, hush…" Willowpelt cooed, licking Cindercloud's ears. "You have to think of your other two, Cindercloud… They need you."

She felt small paws kneading her stomach, and Cindercloud took a deep, shuddering breath. "StarClan, receive her well..." She nudged the silver tabby closer to her stomach, bending and licking the two toms gently in turn.

"I'll go get some borage." Yellowfang rasped. Cindercloud looked away as she took the lifeless form of her youngest kit and carried her away. Willowpelt stayed with her until Fireheart showed up, rushing into the nursery and covering her face and ears with licks.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his green eyes wide with worry.

"I'm… Fine, I think…" Cindercloud murmured. "But Fireheart, I-"

"Shh…" He rested his muzzle against hers. "I know. Yellowfang told me. It's not your fault, Cindercloud… It's not your fault…"

Cindercloud bowed her head, before turning her clouded blue gaze back to her two healthy kits. "We have two toms." She mewed softly. She licked them both again, making sure they were warm as the fed.

"And they're the most beautiful kits in the world." Fireheart purred, curling around her in her soft nest.

"We should name them…" Cindercloud yawned, resting her head on Fireheart forelegs. He licked her cheek gently.

"We'll name them after you rest." He murmured, aware of Willowpelt dozing in her nest, and Goldenflower urging her own kits to settle down and sleep. "You need your sleep."

Cinercloud was about to object, but a wave of fatigue washed over her, and she found herself murmuring a quiet agreement as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_Take good care of her, StarClan…_

* * *

So there's Chapter 12(: I was a little iffy about writing a full, detailed birth scene, so sorry if I kind of skimmed over that… Oh well, I suppose(: Things are about to get interesting…!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13(:

Cindercloud woke groggily to a pitiful mewling sound, and for a moment, she was wondering why Willowpelt's kits would be mewling like that—they had long outgrown that habit. Then she felt a tiny nudge at her side and remembered the events of the night before—her kitting, and losing her small daughter.

Grief hit the young queen hard, and she bowed her head. "Cindercloud?" Fireheart sat up beside her, licking her ears. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Before she could answer, Yellowfang pushed her way in. "Here." The old medicine cat rasped. "Eat these. They'll help you produce more milk." Cindercloud did as she was told, bending to chew the leaves Yellowfang placed in front of her. Yellowfang watched her through knowing amber eyes, before giving her a gentle nudge. "You've done well, Cindercloud." She murmured. "These two young kits have a great mother."

"Thank-you, Yellowfang." Feeling a little choked up, Cindercloud bent to lick her kits.

Curiously, Tawnykit padded over. "Aw!" She squeaked, moving closer. "They're so cute!"

At his sister's exclamation, Bramblekit moved closer. "Do they have names yet?"

"Not yet," Cindercloud admitted, gazing fondly at the small bundles of fur. Then she glanced at Fireheart. "What should we call them?"

The flame-pelted tom tilted his head thoughtfully, then bent to sniff each kit in turn. Finally, he rested his nose on the dark, red-ginger tom. "Foxkit." He purred. Cindercloud felt a purr rising in her own chest. "Foxkit," she echoed. Then she turned her bright blue gaze to the pale silver tabby kit beside him.

'And…" She thought for a moment, before with a content purr, she touched her nose to the other kits head. "Hailkit."

"Foxkit and Hailkit?" Tawnykit tilted her head, before looking back to the two kits, and repeating with more certainty, "Foxkit and Hailkit." Bramblekit nodded. "They're so small…" He mewed. Goldenflower called them away—just in time as Bluestar entered the nursery.

"I hear ThunderClan's newest warriors have been born." She purred, coming to sit near Cindercloud. "They are certainly precious."

"Thank-you, Bluestar." Cindercloud dipped her head respectfully.

"They'll be fine warriors one day." The blue-gray she-cat meowed, touching her muzzle to Cindercloud's shoulder before she turned and left.

The dark gray queen felt her stomach rumbling. "Fireheart?" She asked quietly, her eyes never leaving her kits, which were sleeping now, curled close together.

"Fresh-kill?" Fireheart asked, his whiskers twitching.

"Please?"

He chuckled, before licking her ear. "I'll be right back." He paused at the entrance. "I probably won't be able to stay much longer…"

Cindercloud rolled her eyes. "It's fine, you have warrior duties to do. Just bring me something to eat before I wither away."

Purring in amusement, Fireheart left, and Cindercloud sighed.

_Warrior duties…_ She thought wistfully. _When __will__ I be able to get back to those?_

* * *

Cindercloud sighed as she pushed her way back into the nursery, finally answering the cries of her kits. Willowpelt was with them now, Goldenflower outside watching Bramblekit and Tawnykit play, but as she entered, the pale gray queen shot her an apologetic look.

"They just won't settle down," she confessed. "I've tried everything that soothes mine."

Cindercloud gave her an understanding look. "I have the same problem with yours all the time," she reminded her good-naturedly, then to her kits, "Hush now… I'm back…" she carefully curled around the small bundles of fur, giving Foxkit a few rough licks as he continued to cry. Soothed by their mothers presence, the kits curled up next to her, their strikingly different pelts meshing together.

"I can't believe they're already a moon old…" Willowpelt purred, gazing fondly at Foxkit and Hailkit.

"I know," Cindercloud agreed, thinking back to the past moon. Bluestar had been to visit recently, announcing that Goldenflower's kits would be apprenticed soon, and Cindercloud couldn't help but to be relieved. Bramblekit and Tawnykit weren't getting any smaller, and their play was getting much too rough for the confines of the nursery—especially with Cindercloud's newborns. Even as Cindercloud thought about it, Bluestar's summons rang across the camp.

"You go," she told Willowpelt as the older queen pricked her ears curiously. "I'll watch them."

"I'll tell you how it goes." She promised, giving Cindercloud a swift lick between the ears as she left.

Cindercloud sighed, raising her head to call Willowpelt's kits to her. Immediately, Sorrelkit bounded over, stumbling only slightly as she approached. Sootkit and Rainkit followed their sister more slowly, and they obediately settling next to her own kits. She gave them all a gentle lick, and let her mind wander back to her thoughts. Cats had been in and out visiting for days and days, and Cindercloud was dying to get back out in the forest. Brightpaw and Thornpaw had both been made warriors—Brightheart and Thornclaw, now—leaving Ashpaw and Fernpaw as the only apprentices.

_Until now._ She reminded herself. _Now Bramblekit and Tawnykit will be joining them… and then in just five more moons, Foxkit and Hailkit will join them…_

She heard the cheering of Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw's new names, and Willowpelt slipped back into the nursery.

"Who are their mentors?" Cinderloud asked.

"Tigerclaw is mentoring Bramblepaw, and Darkstripe has Tawnypaw." Cindercloud nodded. Somehow, she had a feeling that Tigerclaw'd had a say in that.

_Maybe Brackenfur will get one of Willowpelt's,_ she thought hopefully. She looked at the three older kits, trying to guess which one it might be. _Rainkit._ She decided after a moment. The dark gray tom was already thoughtful, and would prove to be a steady warrior one day. _And who will mentor mine…?_ For a moment, Fireheart crossed her mind, but she shook the thought from her head—father's hardly ever mentored their own kits. _Except for Tigerclaw._ A small voice supplied for her, and the young queen sighed. Her kits were sleeping soundly, and with a yawn, she decided to join them for a small sunhigh nap.

* * *

Yowls of surprise and startled hisses woke Cindercloud from her sleep, and she sat up quickly, her ears swiveling towards the sounds. With a glance at Willowpelt, who gave her a nod, she slid out of the nursery to join her clan-mates, who were gathering around the gorse tunnel. Bluestar seemed to arrive at the same time she did, shouldering her way to the front of the crowd and demanding, "What is the meaning of this?"

Slipping to the front to stand beside Fireheart, Cindercloud was frozen in shock at what she saw. There, standing at the entrance of ThunderClan's camp, was Graystripe and Silverstream, each holding a tiny kit in their jaws. Silverstream seemed to be swaying on her paws, and there were still tell-tale smears of blood on her ruffled silver pelt. As Bluestar spoke, Graystripe placed the tiny silver bundle he carried on the ground between his wide, furry paws.

"Please, Bluestar…" He began, turning a pleading gaze on their leader. "Crookedstar banished her from RiverClan for what we've done… She doesn't have anywhere else to go…" He shook his head. "_We_ don't have anywhere else to go."

Tigerclaw bared his teeth in a snarl, which Bluestar silenced with a look. "Where did you get these kits, Graystripe?" Bluestar asked calmly, though Cindercloud had the feeling that the old blue-gray she-cat already knew the answer.

Graystripe raised his chin, squaring his shoulders against the distrusting glares of his clan-mates. "They're mine."

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter 12(: I keep hoping to get to the drama soon, but I keep ending up promising to do it in the next chapter… lol. It'll get here soon, I promise(: Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you reviewed(: Until the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Shock rippled through the clan, hushed murmurs breaking out through their ranks.

"Yours and that RiverClan crow-food's?" Tigerclaw spat. "Why did you even come back here?" There were growls of agreement from many warriors—Darkstripe and Dustpelt included.

"Didn't you hear me?" Graystripe's tail lashed. "Crookedstar _banished_ them—all three of them! They have nowhere else to go!"

"Crookedstar had the right idea!" Darkstripe hissed. Even Mousefur had her hackles raised. The two kits, too tiny to understand what was going on, mewled fearfully.

"Enough." Bluestar shouldered her way between Graystripe and Tigerclaw, her eyes blazing. "The warrior code states that no warrior will abandon a kit in need—or in danger. Do these kits not look in need to you?"

Longtail stepped forward. "But they're half-clan!"

Bluestar turned a sharp, icy glare on Longtail. "No matter what their parents have done, these kits are innocent."

"And if we accept the young queen into ThunderClan," Whitestorm murmured. "Then they're as good as ThunderClan's."

Bluestar dipped her head to the wise tom. "And who are we to turn down two new warriors when the chance presents itself? Three, even, when the kits stop nursing?" An uncomfortable murmuring passed through the cats, and Bluestar gazed around her warriors, letting her eyes fall on each cat in turn. "I'll speak to my senior warriors now." She finally announced. She turned to Graystripe and Silverstream. "You may rest here until we've reached our decision. As for the rest of you—stop slacking. Leaf-bare is on the way, and we need all the fresh-kill we can get."

With a mixture of insults and glares, the crowd dispersed, and Cindercloud stepped forward, sniffing the small, dark gray tom at Graystripe's paws. She turned to Silverstream. "Come with me," she mewed. "You can rest in the nursery, where it's warm. They must be hungry." Silverstream blinked gratefully at her, and Cindercloud bent to pick up the tom.

"I'll go get Yellowfang." Fireheart offered, bounding across the clearing and disappearing into the fern tunnel.

Motioning for the pretty silver queen to follow, Cindercloud led the way to the nursery, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she heard her own kits mewling for her. No doubt Willowpelt was in a panic trying to soothe them.

She ducked in, stepping forward and setting the dark gray tom next to her own two while she licked first Foxkit, the Hailkit a few times, calming their cries. "It's alright kits," she purred quietly. "I'm here, I'm here…" Willowpelt looked first relived, and the confused as Silverstream followed close behind her, still holding the smaller, silver tabby kit in her jaws.

"Here," Cindercloud began, scraping together a nest out of the fresh moss Fernpaw had brought them that morning. Silverstream finally sat the small she-kit down, and Cindercloud placed the dark gray kit beside her.

"Thank-you," Silverstream whispered. "For all of this. I know your Clan won't accept me, but…"

Cindercloud shook her head. "Don't think like that. Bluestar has a way of talking to her senior warriors. If Whitestorm and Bluestar are on your side, then you'll be able to stay."

"Stay where?" Willowpelt asked, obviously confused.

"Who are they?" Soreelkit squeaked, peaking over her mother's tail. Sootkit appeared beside her, wrinkling his nose. "They smell funny," he commented. Willowpelt nudged them both.

"This is Silverstream. Silverstream, this is Willowpelt." Cindercloud introduced them, wishing with all of her heart Willowpelt would be understanding and kind.

"Aren't you a RiverClan queen?" She asked, blinking curiously at the silver tabby. Silverstream bowed her head.

"I was. But… I took a mate from ThunderClan—Graystripe. And after the kits were born, my father was furious, and banished me from RiverClan." Willowpelt's ear flattened, and Cindercloud felt dismay sweep through her, until Willowpelt spat, "What kind of leader banishes a queen and her helpless kits?"

Cindercloud let a sigh of relief slip past, but before she could say anything else, Yellowfang was there, giving Silverstream herbs to eat, and ordering the pretty tabby to rest.

"Now," the old medicine cat rasped, "I'm going to go talk some sense into that leader of ours." She gave Silverstream a reassuring flick of her tail, and pushed her way out of the nursery.

"Now you've got Yellowfang on your side, too." Willowpelt purred. Cindercloud sighed, watching Silverstream curl up in her nest and quickly fall asleep.

"I was worried, for a moment." She whispered to Willowpelt. "That you weren't going to accept her."

Willowpelt sighed. "Had I been a warrior, I wouldn't." She admitted, gazing at the former RiverClan queen. "But she's not much older than you, and she needs all the help she can get right now… It must be hard for not even your own Clan to want you… And the poor kits!"

Cindercloud murmured an agreement, bending to nuzzle her own precious kits. "If they stay," she wondered out loud. "I wonder if they'd become friends…?"

Willowpelt purred. "I don't doubt it. They're very close to the same age—Like Swiftstep and Thornclaw, and you see how great of friends they are."

"Good point." Cindercloud purred, thinking of her two friends. When she gotten back to full training, they had all become very close. Longtail's training with Swiftstep even bringing him to be more tolerable of Fireheart.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Willowpelt nudged Silverstream. "Bluestar's about to make her announcement." She murmured. "You should go."

"What about the kits…?" Silverstream blinked sleepily.

"I'll watch them," she insisted, then to Cindercloud, "Yours, too, now go!"

Cindercloud nodded, and urged Silverstream out of the nursery. Graystripe rushed over to her immediately, and they took a spot at the edge of the crowd.

"I have called you together to discuss what we'll do about the RiverClan queen that came here, asking for our shelter."

Already, murmurs of disapproval were washing through the gathered cats.

"Silverstream." Bluestar beckoned the she-cat forward, and the silver tabby nervously did as she was told, glancing back at Cindercloud and Graystripe with wide eyes.

"You broke the warrior code to be with Graystripe, but have left your birth Clan to be with him and raise your kits—is that correct?"

"Y-Yes, Bluestar." Silverstream stammered, bowing her head. "I want nothing more than to see my kits well-taken care of. If you will not accept me, then please, at least save my kits…"

Bluestar extended her paw, silencing the young queen. "I've discussed with my senior warriors, and we have decided that you—and your kits—may stay in ThunderClan."

A mixture of shocked yowls and protests rippled through the clan, but Bluestar silenced them with a lash of her tail. "Graystripe, you will provide for her and the kits until they move out the nursery—as well as hunting and patrolling and keeping up with your daily warrior duties."

"Yes, Bluestar." Graystripe meowed, barely suppressed excitement glowing in his amber eyes.

"Thank-you, Bluestar," Silversteam meowed. "I won't let your kindness go to waste—I won't let you down."

"I know." Was Bluestar's warm reply as she jumped from the Highrock, dismissing the gathered cats with a wave of her tail. "But thank me through loyalty." She murmured. "Prove yourself to your new Clan-mates."

"I will." Silverstream answered solemnly. "So will our kits."

And sitting under the Hiighrock, Cindercloud saw Tigerclaw sitting, his shoulders hunched and his amber eyes burning with nothing short of fury and hatred. She felt a chill pass down her spine. _With Tigerclaw around, that may be easier said than done…_

* * *

Chapter 14(: I hope you guys are enjoying reading this—I'm certainly enjoying writing it(: Soon, however, it might be over… :'( We'll see about that though(: Drop a review and tell me what you thought, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome(: Until the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15(:

"You'll never have Sunningrocks!" Foxkit yowled, pouncing on Hailkit and rolling his brother over. Hailkit growled playfully, play-fighting with his brother.

"Stormkit!" Hailkit called, scrambling away from his brother. "Help me!" He hid behind the slightly bigger, dark gray kit, and Stormkit let out a surprised yelp as Foxkit's next attack landed on him.

Cindercloud purred, watching the kits play outside the nursery. Featherkit sat between her paws, watching the toms with wide blue eyes.

"They weren't any trouble, were they?" Silverstream mewed as she returned.

"No, not at all." Cindercloud purred. Stormkit pinned Foxkit, and Hailkit gave a cheer of triumph. "They've been playing the whole time, I think Featherkit is the only one that noticed you were gone."

Silverstream purred, moving to lie next to the dark gray queen. As she did so, Foxkit jumped up. "Come on, Featherkit!" He mewed. "I need a strong warrior to help me steal ThunderClan territory!"

"Are we ShadowClan or RiverClan?" The small tabby squeaked excitedly, seeming thrilled to be invited to join the toms' game.

"You choose." Stormkit mewed, sitting next to Hailkit.

"ShadowClan!" Featherkit cheered. "Can I be the leader?"

"Yes, great Featherstar!" Foxkit bowed his head dramatically, and Hailkit suddenly yowled, "ShadowClan intruders! Attack!" Longtail, sitting at the fresh-kill pile, sat bolt up-right, before spotting the kits and rolling his eyes.

"Play more quietly, kits." Silverstream mewed gently. "If you want to play outside, you can't annoy the warriors."

"Sorry, Silverstream." Hailkit murmured, ducking his head.

"It's alright." She purred. "Just keep that in mind."

Cindercloud purred as well, and spotting Fireheart moving towards her, stood. "Hey, Fireheart." She touched noses with the warrior.

"Fireheart!" Foxkit abandoned his game to rush over to his father, Hailkit on his heels. "Were you out hunting? Or were you on a patrol? Are you about to leave again? Can I go with you?"

Fireheart purred in amusement at the ginger kit's rush of questions. "Sorry, Foxkit, not today. When you're an apprentice, maybe."

"Maybe?" The smaller ginger tom's eyes widened in despair. "Aren't you going to be my mentor?"

"Now, Foxkit," Cindercloud scolded gently. "You've got quite a few moons to wait before you can be an apprentice."

"Let's go see Yellowfang." Hailkit suddenly mewed, hurrying off without waiting to see if the other kits followed. Featherkit was right on his heels, and Stormkit—ever his sister's shadow—followed close behind.

"But Yellowfang's den is _boring_." Foxkit wailed. When his brother didn't even look back, he followed them with a huff.

"Don't get in her way!" Silverstream called after them.

"Don't worry." Cindercloud purred, exchanging an amused glance with Fireheart. "When she's had enough of them, she'll let them know."

Fireheart was opening his mouth to agree when a terrible yowling split the air, and Fernpaw burst through the gorse tunnel. "The rogues!" She gasped desperately. "Th-They-"

The gorse quivered as she paused to catch her breath, and Tigerclaw burst through, whirling around as he reached the center of the camp—a stream of rank, scrawny rogues flowing in behind him. With a mighty bellow, Tigerclaw knocked the first rogue away, yowling loudly, "To me, ThunderClan!"

"No!" Sandstorm screeched, tearing through the fern tunnel, followed by Dustpelt and Ashpaw.

"He's leading them!" Dustpelt spat, his amber eyes burning with hatred and betrayal.

Tigerclaw let out a vicious growl. "You'll all die anyways," he sneered, and then to the rogues. "Kill them all! This territory is ours now!"

"Never!" Fireheart yowled, launching into the battle. Within moments, the clearing was full with writhing, screeching cats.

"The kits!" Silverstream gasped, and with a flash, Cindercloud remembered them scampering off towards the medicine den.

"No…" She murmured, before leaping to her paws and bounding towards the fern tunnel. _Oh, StarClan, let them be safe!_ Silverstream at her side, she pushed through the throngs of fighting cats.

"Where do you think you're going?" Claws met Cindercloud's leg, and with a hiss, she turned to face her attacker, stunned to see Darkstripe sneering at her. "You could have been a good warrior—but you just had to mate with that kittypet _crowfood_!"

"Traitor!" She spat, raking her claws over the older warrior's face. The dark tabby lunged at her, and Cindercloud dodged to the side—too late, she realized, as Darkstripe's claws scraped down her side. There was blur of silver, and Silverstream was beside her, claws unsheathed.

"Who are _you_ calling crowfood?" The silver queen hissed, lashing out at the dark tabby. Side by side, the two queens drove him back, until with a ferocious snarl, Swiftstep leapt between them.

Thanking him silently, Cindercloud spun and hurtled towards the medicine den again. Silverstream's hiss pulled her back, whirling to claw the ears of the rogue attacking her friend—a big brown tabby brute with scars lacing his shoulders.

"Get out of our camp!" Cindercloud hissed, lunging forward and biting the tom's foreleg as Silverstream reared on her hind legs and clawed at his shoulders. Before Cindercloud could give him a scar to remember her by, a jet black she-cat hurtled into her, snarling and swiping with outstretched claws.

_Fox-dung!_ Cindercloud struggled desperately against the rogue, but lost her balance as the other she-cat landed a dizzying blow on the side of Cindercloud's head. She stumbled for a moment, and the rogue took the opportunity to lunge forward and pin the dark gray queen to the ground.

"This is our territory now!" The rogue hissed, battering Cindercloud's underbelly with strong hind legs. "Even if we have to kill every one of you!"

"Keep dreaming!" Cindercloud spat, lashing out with her front claws and making contact with the rogue's jaw. The other she-cat yowled in pain, and suddenly, her over-bearing weight was lifted. She found herself face-to-face with Graystripe, who gave her a rough nudge. "Go," he growled. "Get to the kits." Cindercloud nodded, knowing that he also meant to keep close to Silverstream. "Thank-you," she murmured, before taking off again.

Still, the rogues had them outnumbered, and with a flash of horror she realized Thornclaw's golden tabby form, slumped unmoving on the ground. A desperate yowl tore Cindercloud's attention away from her fallen clan-mate, and sent her running towards the medicine den with a new urgency. The fern tunnel was in sight as Cindercloud caught up to Silverstream, who was in a losing battle against two large rogues. As she moved to leap to Silverstream's aid, the silver queen yowled desperately, "No, Cindercloud! The kits!" She jerked her head towards the fern tunnel, and panic lanced up Cindercloud's spine at the chilling wail that suddenly split the air.

"Starclan, no!" She gasped, her tail fluffed out in sudden fear as she bolted through the trailing ferns. In the small clearing, Yellowfang was grappling with Boulder, a rogue that had once been part of ShadowClan. Nearby, Blackfoot—the former ShadowClan deputy—stood over a bloody scrap of fur, his legs died red and one massive paw on the tiny form. Cindercloud didn't have time to think, fury like nothing she had ever felt burning through her veins and nearly blinding her.

"_Get your filthy paws off of my kit_!" With a ferocious screech, the dark gray queen lunged forward, her momentum alone enough to knock the huge deputy off balance. He whirled to face her, his lips curling into an ugly sneer.

"Come to save the kittypet scum?" Blackfoot spat, his amber eyes blazing.

"Don't talk about my kits that way, you piece of fox-dung!" Cindercloud hissed, slashing out at the larger warrior. The need to defend her kits burned in her stomach, granting her strength that she never knew she had as she leapt onto Blackfoot's broad shoulders, clinging with her claws and sinking her teeth in the former deputy's ear. With a furious howl, Blackfoot rolled over, and Cindercloud felt all of the air rush out of her lungs. She struggled vainly against the warrior's suffocating weight, clawing and biting, feeling grim satisfaction when she tasted blood. Finally, bunching her hind legs and thrusting them upwards, she kicked the deputy over her head. He landed with a grunt, and before he could recover, Cindercloud scrambled to her feet, launching herself at the huge warrior again. Blackfoot tried to regain his footing, only to stumble backwards into the small pool in the back corner of the clearing. Cindercloud didn't ease off of her attack, dragging her claws across Blackfoot's face—narrowly missing his eyes. Now, she had the warrior at a disadvantage, trying to maneuver in a space that was far too narrow for the former deputy's broad shoulders. He snarled his fury, lashing back with a wide forepaw that Cindercloud easily dodged. She countered with a strike of her own, catching the former deputy's shoulders once, then twice with her outstretched claws. He lashed out again, and ducking under his raised forepaw, Cindercloud lunged forward and sank her teeth into his muscular shoulder, clawing at his sides. With a screech, Blackfoot tore away, shouldering past the dark gray queen and fleeing into the clearing. Cindercloud didn't bother to give chase.

"Hailkit…!" Cindercloud rushed to the small scrap lying in the center of the clearing. Foxkit was already at his brother's side, Stormkit and Featherkit huddled close behind them. Cindercloud pushed her nose into the bloody heap of torn silver fur—though if she hadn't known, she never would have guessed his fur color beneath the thick layer of blood that covered the kit. "Hailkit, no… You have to be okay…" Cindercloud to slowly lick at her smallest son's torn pelt, fear racing through her veins. "You have to be okay…"

"Mother…" Foxkit whimpered, looking up at his mother with wide blue eyes. "Mother, he's not moving…" He stepped closer, crouching and drawing his tongue over his brother's skinny shoulder.

"Hush…!" Cindercloud gasped as Hailkit's chest heaved, his body convulsing in a bout of coughing that produced only more blood. "Y-Yellowfang, p-please, he's still breathing, he…"

Faintly, Cindercloud could hear yowling coming from the clearing, but as Yellowfang limped to crouch beside her, that was the last thing on her mind. "You can save him, can't you…?" She knew she needed to be strong, for Foxkit—and Stormkit and Featherkit, too. But crouching there, over Hailkit's broken, trembling form, Cindercloud felt as helpless as a kit herself.

Yellowfang nosed the small kit, before shaking her head. "I don't know, Cindercloud," she rasped. "I just don't know…"

* * *

Well, school started… Lol. What else can I say? I'm just glad I finally got to put this chapter up! Let me know what you guys think, 'kay? And how do you feel about Hailkit? Any thoughts or guesses about his fate? I'm already thinking about continuing this storyline through the kits' point of views… All four of them, that is^^ Any thoughts? For now though, this story is not over yet! :D So until the next chapter;)


End file.
